30 Seconds
by Nightwingstar
Summary: You know, a lot can happen in 30 seconds, at one moment your falling and then a missing Fang comes and catches you out of nowhere. MiggyFax you'll know why... UPDATED
1. Beautful Lie

Hmm mk, before anyone can guess, this is what I call a song Chapter. NO IT IS NOT A SONG FIC! Jebus, songfics are too songy not enough fic. So basically each chapter is based more off of the song title than the song, it's REALLY loosely based on the song's lyrics. Btw, some of the things in this first chapter tie in with the very last chapter, so if some things don't make sense, the last chapter's title will give it all away.

**To My Goth Faerie: **(you've earned a permenate spot on my fics, you're like my right hand man... er author.)  
This is the story! Yay! I posted it and I'm excited. Plus, I'm going to work on my other fic, Lullabies this weekend. I just really wanted to push out three chapters this week, 2 new stories for Max Ride and another Chapter for Danny Phantom! So, after you read this first chapter... I want to know what you're thinking, cuz my minds brimming with ideas for this story, I already know how the last two chapters are gonna go. O.o

Song of the Chapter:

**Beautiful Lie**

Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
(Different)  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game 

It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful  
That makes me

It's time to forget about the past  
the past)  
To wash away what happened last  
(away what happened last, happend last)  
Hide behind an empty face  
(empty face)  
Don't have too much to say  
'Cause this is just a game

It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful  
That makes me

Ohhhhh

EVERYYYYYYY  
one

Everyone who's lookin' at me  
I'm running around in circles, angry  
Acquired desperation's building high  
I've got to remember this is just a game

So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful (lie)  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful (lie)  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful (lie)  
So beautiful, beautiful (lie)

It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful  
That makes me Enjoy!

O.o.O.o.O

**30 Seconds**

_**Chapter 1: Beautiful Lie**_

O.o.O.o.O_  
_

_"I'll stay by you forever... Don't think about doing that again! The flock needs you, I need you!"_

I laughed as the words echoed in my mind during my watch. Fang, you've been gone for so long... What happened?

A small hand touched my shoulder, causing me to look up. Angel looked at me, her head nodding towards the rising sun. I shook my head, no, not today...

It feels like the world has died around our flock. Nothing can move or even breathe. Rays of light stuck my hands and Face, as I blocked the sun from my face; I vaguely remembered a story Jeb had told me about a boy who wanted to fly. So he made his wings from wax but flew too close to the sun and fell into the ocean.

_"Of course your wings aren't made of wax Max! You can soar as high as you want to."_

"Lies." I spat out bitterly. Angel had gone in moments ago. "You weave beautiful stories Jeb. A shame they're not real." I sighed. It was a fairy tale to me, even I know that everything is made from wax, everything can just melt away.

But I can't fly too close to the sun. In doing so, it would prove I was greater than all, that I could defy the limits, more than anyone could handle. Even I will fall if I fly too close, but Fang's usually the one who catches me before I'm swallowed in the ocean. But Fang's not here... Three weeks and counting...

"Max," Nudge began, nodding slightly to catch my attention, "Can we go somewhere else? Everyone's feeling kinda Fang - sick just waiting here."

"Yeah," I breathed after awhile, my thoughts far away from here, "today, lets go and not look back." I nodded, watching Nudge's face light up.

"Will you miss him?" Iggy asked that afternoon while everyone was packing their items, Fang's pack was on my back along with my own. I glanced at Iggy. "Well, will you?" He arched a brow at me.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's just kinda lonely without him around. You know we told everything to each other." I shrugged slightly.

"Well," Iggy began, shifting from foot to foot, "I'm still here."

"That you are Iggy, that you are." I couldn't help but smile at Iggy's words. Of course you're still here Ig; I wouldn't have it any other way. "Let's go!" I ordered minutes later.

We flew away; no one took a look back, not even Total.

Why did he fall? I heard myself question as I glanced at the sun.

_The wax melted and his wings began to burn. _The voice replied calmly. I frowned at the answer and the fact knowing it was still bothering me.

I tapped Iggy's back, signaling him in charge before I soared above them and into the clouds. I escaped the clouds grasp and felt the sun on my wings. It burned. But at the moment, I could care less, if I fell like that boy; let me, because even I can't defy everything.

I felt my wings buckle beneath me and I fell. I laughed knowing that my wings too, were made poorly, my wax melted. Now if only there was an ocean below instead of that forest.

"I'm gone for a while and you already plan on dying?" Fang stated as he caught me, his dark eyes staring at me.

"Heh," I grinned at Fang, "you're back."

"And I'm gonna stay that way." Fang gave me one of his quick smiles before flying towards the flock.

I didn't know it then but that was the most beautiful lie I ever heard.

O.o.O.o.O

You know, a lot can happen in 30 seconds.

I had just finished cleaning the campsite when Fang swept me off me feet (literally) and flew into the sky where only seconds later we were hundreds of feet away from camp when he landed.

"I want to know what happened to you." I burst out before Fang could mention a single word.

"White coats caught me," I stiffened at the mention of scientists. "I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up, I escaped and came to find you."

"How can I be sure you're not a clone?" I asked, my stance firm, withholding my fear of it not really being Fang. Fang gave me an 'I-can't-believe-you're-so-stupid-look' before sighing.

"You carry a stuffed rabbit in your pack called Mr. Wuffles." Fang replied, monotone, clearly annoyed. My cheeks went aflame in embarrassment. No one else knew about Mr. Wuffles except for Fang.

"Shut up." I stated firmly before walking closer to Fang. "So why did you bring me out here." I asked, looking at the surrounding trees before looking at Fang, he seemed to be pained by something. This pain would only last for 30 seconds, if I had only known.

"Four things." Fang let out a small hiss of pain, before I could do anything; he held up a hand to stop me and used his other to clutch the left side of his head. "First," he let out another hiss and I winced, "I will never leave you, no matter what. Second, the white coats," I watched Fang grit his teeth tightly; "they messed with my head. Planted a chip there or something. Third," I saw him almost cry out from the pain in his head, it must be so much, "I love you."

Fang all of a sudden pulled me close and kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything else. Fang pulled away and hugged me close to his body. "Fourth, I'm sorry." His pain was gone but mine had just begun. And at that moment, the 30 seconds were up.

O.o.O.o.O

Omg, O.o Did I just write that? FANG! What's wrong with you? T.T Eh, yeah, this is my free night so I'm kinda loopy, my right shoulder's bum, I dunno if I can march in band tomorrow with this bumb arm... that would suck... my band director would litterally kill me.

Mr. Wuffles, Random name made up at the delerious time (for a band person) of midnight to prove Fang was Fang. Icaris(sp?), the boy who made his wings from wax, don't blame me, it's my favorite mythology story and I just had to read a BIG Mythology book.

But at anycase, CHALLENGE TIME! (why do I like doing challenges in Max Ride fics anyway?)

**What do you think will happen to Fang?**

_Preview/song of the Next Chapter:_ (Means Either Or)

In this case it's Or.

**Attack**

I won't suffer,  
be broken,  
get tired,  
or wasted,  
surrender to nothing,  
or give up.  
What I started and stopped it from end to beginning.  
A new day is coming,  
and I am finally free. 

Run away, run away,  
I'll attack.  
Run away, run away,  
go chase yourself.  
Run away, run away,  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack.

I would of kept you forever,  
but we had to sever.  
It ended for both of us faster than a--  
Kill off this thinking,  
it's starting to sink in.  
I'm losing control now,  
and without you,  
I can finally see.

Your promises,  
they look like lies.  
Your honesty,  
like a back that has a knife.  
I promise you,  
I promise you..  
I am finally free.

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


	2. Attack

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a writers block for 1 and a half weeks. I not exactly sure that this chapter is finished but I tried to complete it the best I could. So no killing please.

To my Goth Faerie:

Ha! I updated finally! You know I love your reviews they're just so much fun to read. I just kinda sit on the comp and then read your reviews and I'm like YAY! My faerie reviewed! But yeah, I'm updating as much as I can between life and no life which means not a lot, it doesn't help much that I've been sick for the past couple of days but that's not the point. My point is, well actually... I don't have a point... eh being sick sucks, you kinda go loopy... but it's fun being delerious for four days and going to school at the same time, it's raining at a football game, ice cold i might mention, we're in shorts for like 5 hours and they won't let us go under the bleachers, YAY DELERIOUSNESS! so much fun, we fell down the bleachers five times and tangoed for no aparent reason. And, I'm getting off subject again arent't I? Oh yeah, updates. Erm, I worked on all my updates this week but I'm no closer to even finishing Lullabies T.T it makes me sad... but for you I will work harder:Salutes goth Faerie:

As for my other reviews who might be confused with my words from the last chapter...

SamanthaFantasyFan: sorry if I confused you, I'm not saying that pain switches off every thirty seconds, it's just that within those thirty seconds Fang was in pain. And when those thirty seconds were over... well... you'll find out in this chapter, all I can tell you that Max's pain lasts a lot longer than Fang's.

Myrah and Anony: Thank you for telling me how to spell his name! Sorry if I offended you Myrah, I know the full story but I think about the story a lot and wonder, why did he really fly that high? Why did disobey his father, he had a desire but was that desire to be free or to know he could disobey the gods, thinking he was greater?

Now for the Lyrics:

Attack

I won't suffer,  
be broken,  
get tired,  
or wasted,  
surrender to nothing,  
or give up.  
What I started and stopped it from end to beginning.  
A new day is coming,  
and I am finally free. 

Run away, run away,  
I'll attack.  
Run away, run away,  
go chase yourself.  
Run away, run away,  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack.

I would of kept you forever,  
but we had to sever.  
It ended for both of us faster than a--  
Kill off this thinking,  
it's starting to sink in.  
I'm losing control now,  
and without you,  
I can finally see.

Your promises,  
they look like lies.  
Your honesty,  
like a back that has a knife.  
I promise you,  
I promise you..  
I am finally free.

but at anycase, enjoy!

O.o.O.o.O

**30 Seconds **

_**Chapter 2: Attack**_

O.o.O.o.O

Claws racked across my back, digging into my skin. I cried out in pain, realizing at that moment, Fang was the one causing me harm. He held a blank look in his dark eyes. I pushed away, causing one of his hands to rake across my cheek, his fingernails, now claws, were covered in my blood.

I felt the warm blood trickle down my cheek as I glared heavily at Fang. Why did he have to the one the Whitecoats caught? Why did they make him want to kill me? I noticed a red murderous glint fill his eyes as he stepped towards me menacingly.

"You're not Fang," I began, my voice choked, a surprised look crossed Fang's face for a moment, "not anymore." Fang would never want to hurt me. A single tear escaped from my eye and mixed with the blood on my cheek. Fang winced slightly before he charged at me, claws at ready.

"FIGHT IT!" I roared at the top of my lungs, my hands intertwined with his, pushing against him. We were giving each other a glaring contest now, his claws flexing dangerously above my hands. "I KNOW YOU CAN!" His claws dung into my hands, making evident puncture holes in them. I cried out, pulling away.

"Like you said," Fang looked at me murderously, a small bit of blood on his cheek, "I'm not Fang anymore. There's no reason to fight back."

"But I want you to be!" I cried out as Fang raked his claws against my shoulder. Fang never gives up this easily. He would never do this, never! This can't be happening.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Fang scoffed, shaking his head towards the sky. "She's promised to keep me away from this pain." He pointed to his head. Two wings glided down towards the clearing, revealing Max II, who put a hand on Fang's shoulder.

"How selfish of you Maximum Ride. It's always what you want isn't it? That's so weak." Max II glared at me. "As for me, I'm here for what Fang wants." She patted Fang's shoulder.

"Wow Fang," I let out a laugh of hate, "I never thought you would be so weak as to follow her and her erasers. What good will it do to follow her? SHE'S the one who's probably controlling your pain. I can't believe you're following her, I thought I knew you better than that, I thought you were stronger."

"Shut up!" Max II and Fang roared at me. "I've had enough of you Maximum! You're the one who's weak, look at your pathetic form!" Max II was about to continue but was cut off by two feet ramming into her face.

"Iggy!" I gasped, his wing outstretched, fury obvious in his features.

"I knew it. I knew there was something wrong with you Fang, ever since you took a sing flap." Iggy growled blindly in Fang's direction, Max II lying on the clearing floor. "You were supposed to be second in command, you were supposed to protect the flock!" For a moment I saw the malice flicker away from Fang's eyes.

"Supposed to. Remember that." Fang smirked, the malice back in his eyes.

"Shove off you stupid cripple!" Max II roared, punching Iggy in the face. "And you," Max growled at me, her hand enclosing around my neck, "should die, your not to the Max anymore. Doesn't this feel familiar, except I'm the one killing you." Max II slammed me against a tree, her hold on my throat getting tighter. Just behind Max II I saw Iggy blindly fighting Fang.

"That's where you're wrong." I choked out, kicking Max II off of me, taking in a lungful of air. "Iggy!" I yelled, wincing at the pain my shoulder, "outta here now!"

Fang attempted to grab hold of Iggy as Iggy began to fly but I punched him in the face. "The real Fang's still in there, so I'll give him some advice. Don't fly to close to the sun, okay?" I told Fang as he lay sprawled on the forest floor. I snapped open my wings and flew after Iggy.

It would be enough, I thought as we flew to our other campsite (in case of danger), to let him know that I'm still here for him, that and I don't want him to fall like that boy.

My vision began to fade slowly, my flaps slower and weaker. Iggy noticed, he always does. By the time I began to plummet, Iggy zooming towards me, listening to the ruffling of my clothes as they cut through the air.

"Don't worry Max," I could hear faintly hear Iggy say, "You don't need Fang to catch you, 'cause I can."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O

A envelope…

I've been awake for a while and the first thing I saw was a envelope…

It's sitting right in front of me, probably from Max II and Fang. Should I open it? Would it be Fang telling me that he actually hated me and loved Max II? I shuddered at the thought. Or something worse but honestly, I don't know anything worse than that.

_Max, you have to open it. You can't hide from the truth forever._ The voice said soothingly. Great just when I thought it went away.

My fingers trembled as I picked up the envelope, two temptations raging a war inside me. One to rip it to shreds, to never speak to Fang again; and another to open it and see the last words he'll ever say without attacking me. The later urge was larger and I ripped the envelope open, the contents spilling in my lap.

There were two letters, one addressed to Iggy and one for me. My bandaged hands picked up Iggy's letter, I didn't want to open mine just yet.

**_To the one who will replace me,_**

**_Yeah, Ig, you know it's you. Max is probably reading this to you now. You're night, I'm not gonna lie, I am weak. So take care of Max for me, especially if I try to kill her again, even if it means, you know.._**

Yeah… I know

**_So now you're second in command. Sorry there's no ceremony for you, we're running short on time, money, and all that stuff needs, like a medal and stuff like that. But you know what this means, second in command takes first watch, they have to make sure the flock is safe, even more so than Max 'cause she goes into those brain spasms that leaves you in charge. Don't get power hungry ok? But on with your duties, you have to carry the food, make sure orders get carried out, stay strong, no matter what, follow Max if she decides to do something insane. Oh yeah, make sure Max doesn't cry herself to sleep at night or do a suicide attempt again. And when something's wrong with Max, help her out and comfort her, she's kind of emotional like that._**

**_As I said before, I'll say it again, don't think that just because you're blind doesn't mean you can't see or do anything. You're stronger than that, unlike me._**

**_So, if Max isn't reading this, in the slim chance she isn't, tell her I'm sorry and hat I love you. You know, you should confess too._**

I stopped for a moment, what was Iggy not telling anyone?

**_Max, I know you're reading this so, you know, just like in the hospital, when you asked me that favor, I ask it from you in return. When , it's not an if anymore, I turn into something horrible, will you kill me?_**

"Yes. Came my hoarse reply to no one. It was our promise. He said to me once that he had a dream of him turning evil. It was an if, id had always been an if, that is until recently.

**_Fang_**

**_P.S. I wasn't sure about what happened last night or for the past few days but it's starting to sink in, I'm losing control now. So watch out Max, I'm afraid at any time, I'll attack._**

I tucked the letters away, if Fang put all that in this letter then I can't even imagine what he put in mine. I sat quietly, watching the flock underneath a tree I had been placed under.

O.o.O.o.O

Heh, I just realized that most of my Max Ride stories have Max falling... for shame of me...

Erm... yeah... bad chapter I know, I should be shot, or as my friend Panda would say, play in traffic at 5 o'clock, jeebus it's crazy at 5. but yeah, I'm doing better, DON'T KILL A DELERIOUS PERSON:hugs pillow, thinking it's an overstuffed marshmallow:

So...

CHALLENGE TIME!

Ha! caught you! There is no challenge! I'm giving it a rest for a while, while I try not to go insane with math... grr math.

Preview:

ah I'm sorry, No preview either. I'm searching for the right chapter title and I don't have enough of the 3rd chapter to give unless... hold on a sec...

nope, sorry... I'll play in traffic again... T.T

Adieu

_**Nightwing**_


	3. Interlude: The Story

HA! The lines are back:happy Dance:

Mk, so the bestest news ever! I can still march! I was afraid I was going to fail one of my classes but I didn't:D Oh yeah, funny news too, I had to kick off my shoe on the marching field before I make a mad dash for like 16 counts from the back sideline to about 8 steps from the front at a tempo of 168. It was funny and mad, cuz I forgot to bend down before the 3 to 5 mad dashing. More funny news! My sister ran into a door today... at the mall... and she's older than me.

Oh! Another funny thing, today was kidnap your little sister/brother for band and I remembered last year about this guy named Sam. He had two big siblings who adopted them. So they borrowed the cymbals from the percussion and they played the star spangled bannner, (they're clarinets, one was playing the other was crashing) and Sam fell out of bed, and then you get told that they found out Sam slept in the nude. EWWW! XD Wow, I just realized how many Sam's there are in the clarinet section, let's see, my sis Sam, Sam the section leader, Sam the one I was just talking about and Sam the other clarinet player O.o too many Sams in the same section.

Idiotic Note: There's a game called slaps, maybe you've heard of it, maybe you haven't. Painful stuff. So me and my friend Cale (guy, the only one in the flute section) played around. He played 5 consecutive games in a row and I played 3. Now my right hand and wrist (Cale can't aim) are all bruised and bleh. I broke a blood vessel, I saw that this morning. We got in trouble with the mom chaperone, she thought Cale was hurting me and the other people he played but in truth we were hurting him. XD This is what you call major boredom on a bus ride home from a football game.

To my Goth Faerie:

How's your life? I mean it's like I know nothing about you. I mean I've told you a ton of things about me. But I'm getting off subject, I need help thinking about whether or not I should cancel the story Half Mask, cuz I'm just not feeling it. That and what do you think about falling? Random, yes, but that's me at the moment. Oh! And what do you think of silver and black wings, that and silver and white wings?

Lyrics for the chapter: (has like nothing to do with the chapter, just like a smigim)

I've been thinking  
Of everything I used to want to be  
I've been thinking  
Of everything of me of you and me

This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)

I'm in the middle of nothing  
And that's where I want to be  
Well, at the bottom of everything  
I finally start to believe

This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
I've created!

And I swear to God I'll have found myself in the end  
And I swear to God I'll have found myself in the end  
And I swear to God I'll have found myself in the end  
And I swear to God I'll have found myself in the end  
In the end  
And I swear to God I'll have found myself in the end

In the end  
In the end  
In the end  
In the end 

This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)  
This is the story of my life  
(These are the lies I have created)

* * *

_**(Interlude)**_

_**The Story**_

* * *

When I woke up, Max II was reading this book to the Erasers and laughing at it. "And guess what he did?" Max asked the Erasers, grinning from ear to ear, "He was stupid enough like that idiotic Max Ride and flew up to the sun anyway. I mean if he wanted to die I could've killed him, make it much easier." The Erasers howled in laughter. 

I sat up, trying to figure out the book she was reading. I noticed it was a book that had been in one of my pockets, Greek Mythology. I remained silent, thinking of Max, when we read the story together. We had talked about it; it was really the only thing that brought us together.

I blinked as Max II flipped to another page, smirking as she read it. "Listen to this: Everything was made from nothing, and from nothing it shall return." That was Norse mythology. "Like hell I was made from nothing, I'm made from stupid chemicals and DNA from those stupid scientists!"

But you were made from nothing. Max and I had talked about this too. How the chemicals, to the last cell, the last nucleus, were all made from nothing. And when we died we would turn back to that nothingness.

"I can't believe you read this crap Fang!" Max II laughed, waving the book in front of my face after she turned to look at me. "This Icarus dude is such an idiot!" She tossed the book towards me.

He isn't an idiot.

His story is our story, Max and mine. How many times have we fallen and caught each other in the end? I've lost count. I remember Jeb's words, how our wings weren't made from wax, I agree with Max, it was nothing but a lie.

When you realize with one choice everything can break, everything can melt, back into the nothingness it came from. Just like I was doing now.

I choose to fly so close; I can slowly feel my feathers coming free from their waxed hold. Now I'm melting the relationship I had with the flock, with Max, into the nothingness I had until we had been set free. I was going back to the nothingness of the School; I'm the idiot, not Icarus.

"You're thinking about that stupid Maximum Ride aren't you Fang?" Max II questioned, anger evident on her face. "What makes you think she's better than me? Why do you love her, when you could love me? I'm just as good, even better."

You're arrogant. More arrogant than Max is. You don't understand Icarus, there's not even a possibility of me ever consider you close to Max.

"What makes her better Fang?" Max II's voice was threatening low. I didn't budge. She grabbed my collar and shook me roughly. "WHAT MAKES HER BETTER THAN ME? WHAT MAKES HER SO SPECIAL THAT WE'RE ALL BEING TREATED LIKE SLAVES JUST TO FIND HER? TELL ME FANG! YOU WANT YOUR FREEDOM FROM THAT PAIN? THEN ANSWER ME! GODDAMNIT! ANSWER ME!" She was yelling in my face.

"You think I like running?" I replied quietly and coldly. "For the past three years I've been running. Running because you wouldn't leave my flock alone, running with going without food for days, running and living in cramped and crapped up places, and you're complaining?" I gave Max II a blank stare. She shoved me to the ground, scowling.

"I should have been that lion in the story, I would have killed your lover." Max II spat at my feet. "Get to work you lazy bums! We need to capture Maximum's stupid flock!" She addressed to the Erasers.

Pyramus and Thisbe.

A story of star-crossed lovers, close to Romeo and Juliet. I remember this story; Max wouldn't let it go. She got so mad and then she got depressed, well sort of, as much as leader Max can get.

What those two did was stupid in the end, and what made it worse, is what the gods did in their memory.

The two weren't allowed to marry, there were things standing in their way. So they went to elope but they never got that far. Thisbe was the first to reach the mulberry tree, their secret meeting place, when the mulberries were still white. But a lioness came along, frightening Thisbe, making her drop her cloak as she ran away. When Pyramus came, he saw Thisbe's tattered cloak, thinking she had been killed. He didn't want to live without her, so he pulled out his sword and put it through himself.

A love blinded fool. To die only because your loved one died.

Thisbe came back only to find that the mulberries weren't white, they were red, stained with blood. She called Pyramus brave, as he was drawing his last, saying that it was brave of him to die and in turn she would do the same. She took his sword and stabbed herself through her heart.

The God's wept for the lovers and made mulberries red in their honor, so no one would forget the story of their love.

Max was mad at the God's for the longest time after that. It was a disgrace, she had said, to be reminded constantly of what to stupid people did because they were blinded by love. And she thought it was too kind of the God's to give gifts to those who are that blinded. But days later she sat next to me, a sad frown on her face; her eyes seemingly lost in thought. 'Would you cry if I died? You know, like someone shooting me or stabbing me with a knife.'

No, I had replied. She almost looked taken aback. I would die like Pyramus. And then she only smiled sadly and asked me, 'Why?'

I truth, I'll never be able to answer her question to why I would. I just know I can't live without her. It's hard living without her now. I mean it's one thing to have a clone beside you but a clone's always different from the real one.

_"That'll be our stories." Max beamed cheerfully at me. "Icarus and that story, Pyramus and Thisbe."_

_"No one in the flock will understand Pyramus and Thisbe." I replied._

_"Then Icarus." Max nodded. "Icarus will be our story, to tell us never to go too far. This is our story Fang."_

It's still our story Max.

It's the story.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Please Read and Review

So for the item we all know that was sorely missed...

CHALLENGE TIME!

What was the point of this chapter? Here are some answers or you can answer in your own words.

A) No point, it's an interlude remember?

B) connecting Greek Mythology to Maximum Ride

C)Making you brush up on your Mythology

D) To think between the lines of a story.

E) Your answer here.

I tried to think of as many answers as possible. But after all, this is all in your opinion.

**Preview: **(small preview)

_Chapter 4:_

_The Fantasy_

_"Iggy? Is Max gonna be ok?" Angel questioned as her wings flapped close to Iggy's._

_"I don't know," Iggy began, shaking his head, hearing Max's flaps almost two miles ahead, "I don't know even if I'll be ok. She needs to let Fang go, he can't always be by her side."_

Adeiu

**Nightwing**


	4. The Fantasy

HI EVERYONE! ok, so it's like 8 am around here and I'm getting ready for a band competition. It's early in the morning and I'd like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS:D

On a funny note, for band, one of our sets we have to grab dancer's flags and run them down the field, I slipped and fell once and another time the head dancer got mad at us saying: "YOUR FLAGS ARE NOT SPEARS! YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO WAR WITH THE OTHER BANDS, THIS IS NOT THE TROJAN WAR!" XD gotta love her.

On a weird note, have any of you read See Me? My other MiggyFax story? I had that happen to me, except my Iggy wasn't blind. I have to tell him today when I get to the band hall that I like my friend Ethan more... For the past two days I've been trying to see how Cale sees me but I can't see it. Now, Ethan and I are not dating but I know for a fact he likes me and I know for a fact I like him. And I guess what's holding both of us back is that I've never had a boyfriend... odd huh?

To my Goth Faerie:

I have no steryotype. I hang out with anybody who wants to. I hung out with a couple of preps (with band nerds, never preps alone), band nerds, orc dorks, theater junkies, the messy art people, the insane kids in my biology classroom, the goths, punks, Emo's, the nerds, and jocks, anybody who'd be willing. But I'm an Emo at heart, seriously. But I don't act the part. I like to dress like an Emo (no makeup mind you), I think like an Emo but I don't cut or act like one. It's funny though, if I was let into the Emo society I would probably get kicked out the following day for being to cheerful, cuz I know better than to mope all the time. I'll try to work on Half Mask and if it still isn't working I'll cancel it, that ok? Awww! you make me feel loved! one of the best authors on the site, you make me blush. I've been working on greek mythology alot for the past two months for school so why not add it into a story? It's fun and it makes you think.

To my reviewers:

All of your answers were correct, it doesn't matter who chose what, you ALL GET A BIG FAT COOKIE!

To the one's who chose from the list I gave: there really was no point to the last chapter, it was just an interlude but there was point behind the pointlessness that I put in all my chapters ( at least I think I do) is to think between the lines.

And to the ones who gave me their own answers: I love your replies, most of them were something I hadn't thought of thank you!

Lyrics for the chapter:

With the lights out it's a little less dangerous  
Even with a stranger never gets painless  
Don't be afraid 

Every time I think I'm gonna change it  
It's driving me insane

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Do you live?  
Do you die?  
Do you bleed?  
For the fantasy  
In your mind  
To your eyes  
Do you see?  
It's the fantasy

Maybe tonight we can forget about it all  
It could be just like heaven  
I'm a machine  
No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed

Do you live?  
Do you die?  
Do you bleed?  
For the fantasy  
In your mind  
To your eyes  
Do you see?  
It's the fantasy

Say it, say it, say it to believe  
Say it, say it, say it to me!

Ooh, whoa-oh  
Ooh, whoa-oh  
Ooh, whoa-oh-oh  
Ooh, whoa-oh-oh  
Ooh, whoa-oh  
Ooh, whoa-oh  
Ooh, whoa-oh-oh

Do you live?  
Do you die?  
Do you bleed?  
For the fantasy  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe

Do you live?  
Do you die?  
Do you blee-ee-ee-eed?  
For the fantasy  
Do you live?  
Do you die?  
Do you bleed?  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, to your eyes, do you see?  
It's the fantasy  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe

Say it! Say it! Say it to believe  
(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)  
Say it! Say it! Say it to me!  
(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)  
Say it! Say it! Say it to believe  
(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)  
Say it! Say it! Say it to me!  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe  
I believe, I believe, I believe

ENJOY!

p.s. starts in Max's POV

* * *

Chapter 4: 

The Fantasy

* * *

Can you imagine falling? Feeling the wind between you wings, the wind caressing your face like a loved one brushing away a strand of hair away. 

I spun, my wings wrapping their way around my body, rustling at the speed I was spinning. This feeling, what was this feeling? My eyes looked up at the sun overhead before I snapped my wings wide open, they were now almost 15 feet long.

And I remembered…

Fang and I used to do these things… back at the home in Colorado; we spun to see how fast we could go without falling. A harsh gust of wind blew at me, making me have to flap my wings an extra time to keep my balance.

I glanced at my wings, they had turned white, almost pure but I could see some feathers were slightly darker and reflected the light the sun held, they were silver. Why did my feathers change colors… and why, why did Fang want to follow Icarus's footsteps?  
**  
:… ( P.O.V. change, won't do this often)…:**

Her flaps are fierce, Iggy noticed, Fang was on her mind. It was the only time Max's flaps were that fierce. Her flaps were irregular like she was doing tricks or doing something with her wings to get her mind off of Fang. But it wasn't working.

"Iggy? Is Max gonna be ok?" Angel questioned as her wings flapped close to Iggy's.

"I don't know," Iggy began, shaking his head, hearing Max's flaps almost two miles ahead, "I don't know even if I'll be ok. She needs to let Fang go, he can't always be by her side."

A drop of water hit Iggy's cheek, making him jerk slightly. He felt the cold wind on his cheek and the hot sun beating down on him, then why was there water? Another drop hit him in the forehead. Iggy frowned. "Angel, is it raining?"

"No, there's not even a cloud in sight." Angel frowned, was Iggy losing it? She listened in on Max's mind for a moment, trying to figure out why Iggy asked that question.

_I shouldn't be crying, not over Fang, Gods I need to get over him._

"Max is crying." Iggy stated before Angel to open her mouth. He pulled ahead of the rest of the flock and towards Max.

The rest of the flock flew in utter silence, Angel took Total from Nudge and Gazzy looked down at the ground below.

_Angel…_

Angel snapped her head up at the call of her name.

_Angel, It's Iggy. Get the flock to land and wait for us. Max is really unstable, I'm gonna convince her to land._

"Yeah ok." Angel nodded. "Iggy said to land guys." She said softly to Gazzy and Nudge. The three of them landed, Angel setting Total on the ground.

Meanwhile, Iggy's feathers brushed against Max's as they just floated in the sky, in the same spot. Max was furiously wiping away her tears, Iggy was looking in the direction of the sun.

"Fang, that you?" Max sniffed, trying to swallow her misery and look brave. "Tell me I'm imagining this, that you didn't leave because of the white coats." Iggy didn't say anything. She was being delirious, thinking that he was Fang.

"Please Fang!" Max cried out, throwing her arms out at Iggy and hugging him close. "Please tell me! I love you!" Iggy stiffened slightly at the words.

"Max." Iggy croaked out. His throat felt dry, as if he didn't drink anything for days.

"Please." Max whispered, leaning up and kissing Iggy gently. In surprise, Iggy's wings faltered for a moment, causing them to lose a couple of feet but caught himself. He found himself wrapping one arm around Max's waist and his other hand running through Max's hair.

They parted slowly, Max's lips brushing against Iggy's as she spoke. "Please, I love you." She kissed him once more before Iggy pulled Max away from him slightly.

"You don't love me Max." Iggy whispered, his own lips tingling from the kiss. "You never loved me." He shook his head, slipping away from her hold. He stayed silent for a moment. "Remember, I'm Iggy not Fang. The flock's waiting for us down below, you need to land, it's not safe for you to fly right now.

"But you are Fang!" Max cried out. Iggy's fists clenched tightly, as he looked away from Max, his teeth grinding. She was living in a fantasy because she couldn't handle reality. "Fang." She gently touched Iggy's shoulder. He slapped it away, glaring in Max's general direction.

"STOP LIVING IN YOUR STUPID FANTASY!" Iggy yelled. "You've known me for sixteen years, you've known Fang for seventeen but you can't tell the difference between who's who? Goddamnit! And I thought I was blind! Fang's not coming back! He betrayed us like Jeb did! Wake up and smell the rain, nothing's perfect Maximum Ride!"

Iggy never called Max by her first name, no one did unless they were from the School or were angry with her. Max stiffened, her red eyes widening. "And you know what?" Iggy was seething with anger. "When you said I love you, I actually believed you did because I love you! I may not be able to see you but I love everything about you." Iggy kissed her on the lips, aiming for her cheek. "But you know what? I don't even know anymore. It's time to land, you can't go off on your own." He grabbed Max's wrist and brought her down to the clearing he heard Angel and Total talking.

"I'm going for a walk." Iggy said gruffly as he roughly removed Max's wrist from his hand, his wings snapping into his back as he headed towards the woods.

"You've been acting really stupid lately Max." Nudge frowned. "I don't even want to know what you did to Iggy to make him so mad. Last time we was that mad is right before we met his parents."

Max stood in silence, remembering a few years ago when Iggy told them how much he hated being blind.

_"Every time we move on, I'm lost all over again. You guys – it's so much easier for you. Even your lot isn't as bad as **my** lost, you know?"_

_"Of course I need to see, you idiot! I** remember** seeing! I know what it's like! I don't have it anymore, and I won't ever have it ever again. And someday I'm going to lose you, lose all of you – and when that happens, I'll lose… myself."_

Iggy leaned against a large oak tree, racking his mind for the memories of the same day. He had left the clearing over an hour ago.

_"Iggy, I need you," Max said urgently. I** love **you. I **need **all of you –"_

There was more, Iggy knew, but he couldn't remember. He cursed, pounding a fist against the tree trunk, hearing it crack and fall over. He heard soft footsteps following him; he frowned knowing it was Max's.

"You don't have to say anything, I just want you to listen to this letter Fang gave me." Max's voice was soft. He heard her rustling, telling him that she was sitting down.

"Hey Max, it's Fang. I want to straighten some things for you. You don't love me. I knew it the moment I kissed you. I knew it right then and there; so don't lie, not now, not to Ig, and especially not to yourself.

"Most of things I had to say to you were in Iggy's letter since I knew there was a chance of you not even reading this at all, you're stubborn like that, guess that's what I always liked about you." Iggy frowned even more.

"Probably by now, you've gotten Iggy angry about your feelings, that's probably the only reason while you're reading this. The thing is Max, you have a better chance with Ig there, he won't betray you, he won't do these things I'm doing. He loves you; you probably know that by now.

"From now on, merely think of me as a fantasy, a myth, like Icarus, I was never really here. The one who will always love you even if you love another, Fang." Max tucked the note away, watching Iggy's body movements as he leaned against the trunk of the broken tree.

"You, you told him right?" Iggy looked in Max's general direction, hearing her shift in the grass.

"Told him what?"

"Not to fly too close, I don't want Icarus to fall just yet." Iggy gave Max a sad smile.

"Neither would I." Max stood up and gave Iggy a tight hug.

"And Max?" Iggy asked as the two headed back to the clearing.

"What?" Max cocked her head.

"I want to know, but not now, who you really could love. I don't want to stay in this darkness anymore than I have to."

"Then I'll tell you… soon." Max nodded her head, thinking about how Iggy was feeling at the moment.

* * *

Wish me luck at my competition! Please Read and Review! 

Challenge time!

Why did I have Max's POV in the beginning?

Well have fun, I'm going to be gone for a long time... enjoy your weekend while I'm in a completly different city for most of the day for work/band.

_**Preview:**_

_R-Evolution:_

_A revolution has begun today for me inside  
The ultimate defence is to pretend  
Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man  
The only other option is to forget_

_Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like we've only just begun?_

_Defy yourself just to look inside the wreckage of your past  
To lose all you have to do is lie  
The policy is set and we are never turning back  
It's time for execution; time to execute  
Time for execution; time to execute!_

_Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?  
Does it feel like we've never been alive inside?  
Does it seem it's only just begun?  
It's only just begun_

_The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has begun!  
The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has, yeah!_

_The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has begun!  
(Yeah, yeah!)  
The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has, yeah!_

_(Revolution…)_

Adieu

_**Nightwing**_


	5. R Evolve

Hmm, well I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to create this on the spot and um... early christmas present?

**To My Goth Faerie:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Or if you're Jewish or... I dunno shinto, buddist? wild stab in the dark... wow... Finals are over and Christmas eve is today... wow, it's like 1 am here and it's christmas eve... HOLY CRAP IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! I hate school you know that? We got out on the 21st, no suspense for Christmas this year. oh well... I believe you'll like this chapter... it's kinda... yeah... don't want to spoil it for ya. What's up?

Lyrics for the Chapter:

A revolution has begun today for me inside  
The ultimate defence is to pretend  
Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man  
The only other option is to forget

Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like we've only just begun?

Defy yourself just to look inside the wreckage of your past  
To lose all you have to do is lie  
The policy is set and we are never turning back  
It's time for execution; time to execute  
Time for execution; time to execute!

Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?  
Does it feel like we've never been alive inside?  
Does it seem it's only just begun?  
It's only just begun

The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has begun!  
The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has, yeah!

The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has begun!  
(Yeah, yeah!)  
The evolution is coming!  
A revolution has, yeah!

(Revolution…)

* * *

**_Chapter 5:  
R-Evolve_**

* * *

Max's heart thudded loudly in her chest the following morning as they took off. She reminded herself that she was the leader, that she should be the strongest. She didn't need Fang; in fact she didn't need anyone. But she would care for her flock, just like the old times.

'I'm changing,' Max thought, launching into the air, beckoning her flock to follow, 'for the better.'

"To the second star on the right." Iggy grinned; he could sense the obvious pleasant mood in the air.

"But it's daytime." Total complained. Angel giggled and stroked Total's fur.

"So where to?" Max asked, amused with herself. She welcomed the warm sun and the cool air. She enjoyed the wind ruffling through her feathers with every stroke.

"To Never Never Land!" Nudge grinned.

"To Disney World!" Gazzy shouted.

"To Paris!" Angel's voice was filled with glee.

"Paris, Texas?" Iggy asked, flapping beside Angel. Angel laughed and shook her head.

"No silly, Paris, France!" Angel did a loop de loop in the air and glided next to Max, grinning from ear to ear. "So what'll be? Paris, please?" Angel gave Max a puppy dog look.

"A vote." Max replied, glancing at her wings. The silver feathers glinted in the sun, almost blinding. "I personally have to say, Never Never Land." A silent 'yes' could be heard from Nudge.

_To your home. _The voice said firmly. 'What home?' Max snapped quietly. A picture of the E – shaped house filled Max's mind. Max shook her head. She didn't want to go there.

"Home?" Angel asked quietly to Max. Max looked away. "Is it really burnt down?" Angel looked at the flock behind her, "Do you want to go home?" Glances were exchanged, their thoughts whirling, Angel heard them all. Angel looked back at her mother, her leader. "Max, can we go home?"

"I… I don't want to go home." Max said faintly.

"Is it because of – " Nudge began.

"Don't say it." Max snapped, cutting Nudge off. The moment her mouth closed she regretted it. "Look, I'm sorry Nudge… I… I don't know. It's hard with him gone. I'm trying to sort things out on my own for once and it's… I don't know… I guess it's making me grow up."

_If I change, will you change too?_

Max looked away from her flock and at the ground. Fang was near, she could feel it, his presence, his thoughts, she could imagine his scent. 'I'm changing Fang; please don't tell me you are…' Max closed her eyes fiercely.

"Fang." Max heard Iggy breathe. Max snapped her eyes open, listening closely, a cry of pain… it was Fang's cry.

"Take the lead." Max tapped Iggy's back, "I'll be back, I promise!" She dived to the forest floor. She landed gracefully on a branch, several meters away from a camp fully of Erasers.

"Wake up Fang." Max heard her own voice coo. Max frowned at the thought of her clone waking up one of her flock. "I said, wake up!" The voice snapped.

Max held her gasp as she saw Fang struggle to get to his feet. His lips were ashen, his skin turning gray with death, and his eyes were black, completely black, no irises or anything. His black hair had lost its life and his black wings seemed to droop.

"Time to Re-evolve." Max II grinned, sticking a needle in Fang's arm. Fang cried out again causing Max to wince.

Fang's wings became pointed, like needles or bat wings. They turned the darkest of black, a few silver feathers shined like stars within the darkness. His black eyes held blood red iris's, a chilling sight, causing Max to shiver. His skin turned as pale as parchment, his lips still ashen, as if welcoming death to kiss them. His nails turned into claws and from his teeth grew fangs. His midnight black hair held flecks of silver, red at the tips, as if he had drenched the ends in blood.

Fang looked like a vampire. When he was apart of the flock, he was considered an archangel like the rest of them but now… he looked and felt like a demon.

Max closed her eyes as the screams grew louder. She heard Max II laughing.

_Go home now!_ The voice ordered her. Max shook her head. She couldn't leave Fang just yet, not while some part of her still needed him.

"Tell me Fang, why did you lie?" Max II laughed. Max opened her eyes to look at the scene below. Fang stood almost a foot taller, his expression unreadable, as if trying to get used to his new body. "Why did you lie to your flock, telling them that you did this to escape pain?" Max sat frozen on the branch. He lied?

"I bet you didn't want to tell them, the reason why you were made, did you? I bet you just couldn't tell the real idiot Max that you were her protector and when the white coats said she was no longer needed, you would be her destroyer." Max II smirked, Fang looked away.

Max gasped from her tree, causing Fang's blood red eyes to look right at her. A small smirk crawled onto his face, his fangs screamed of death. Max pleaded in her mind, please tell me he hasn't seen me.

"Hello, Max." Fang's voice said softly in her ear. Max shrieked, whirling behind her to see Fang, his eyes making her writhe inside. "Don't you see," he laughed, outstretching a lengthy hand, "I've changed, I've evolved, now it's time for you to. If you don't, you'll die, and I'd hate for you to do that." His words held malice. "Five seconds." He whispered in her ear, nipping it with one of his fangs, drawing a small bit of blood.

Max leaped from the branch and snapped open her wings, weaving through the trees. Five seconds wasn't a long time and Max knew it. This new Fang would be on her tail in a split second.

Max heard his laughter behind her as she continued to weave. It would be unsafe out in the open, she could put the flock in danger. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew he wanted to kill her.

Evolve, a physical change to survive, or something like that. Max thought, how could she evolve, how could she change Fang back? Or was it impossible?

"Got you." A satisfied smirk played on Fang's ashen lips before tackling Max to the ground from fifty feet in the air. Max cried out in pain as Fang slammed her into the ground, rocks that were covered by leaves dug into her back.

"So tell me, will you evolve?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her jaw. Max shivered at his cold touch. "Tell me." His voice was softer as he nipped at the base of her neck, tasting her blood. "You taste sweet, I would love to have the pleasure in killing you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her lips. His blood red eyes were filled with a sinister mirth.

Rage welled up in Max, kicking Fang off of her, tearing her wrist from his hold. "You won't be able to kill me." Max glared before leaping into the air.

"Evolve in two weeks Max, that's my limit, two weeks and you're mine." Fang called. A laugh followed causing Max to shiver once more.

'Alright,' Max thought, tears welled up in her eyes, 'we'll go home.'

_Good._

* * *

er.. BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES! don't kill me, please... I still need to do things in life, like open presents, get a job... adopt a kid...

**Challenge time:** Give me top 3-10 books on your reading list. I need a good book to read over the break... I already read a 563 page book in 1 day... please, a good book... I might die and never update again if I don't have one.

IMPORTANT NOTE! This is the 5th chapter right? So 12 minus 5... 7 chapters to go. Or rather 6 chapters and a Epilouge... o dear...

Preview?

**_Chapter 6:  
Interlude: The Battle of One_**

_Max... I want to be with you... but not like this... not when this monster is taking over..._

Short preview, all I can give, the title gives it all away.

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_


	6. Interlude: Battle of One

Wooo, hey... erm... what can I say about this chapter? Um... as surprising as the last?

Ok, here's the deal, I'm gonna try and finish writing this stuff by Jan. 9th cuz that's when I start school and I'm barely in the right mind when I try and type stories during school time. They're like 400 words long instead of like 1k to 2k or even the rare 5k I do/did. But I'm not going to give it out all at once. Hopefully I'll update them every other week.

**To My Goth Faerie:** Catholic eh? Not bad not bad. My Catholic church sucks, they've turned me Atheist...well sorta... I'm like 65 atheist I believe in certain thing. If you're asking why, my church betrayed me, they betrayed my trust so... yeah... Are you a sophomore? That would be soooo coool! Your head should hurt, mine hurts writing this story. Mk, so question, have you checked out all the songs on their CD, as in what they're called? Can you guess what's gonna happen? Evolution doesn't have to actually mean physically, it's a change, maybe in heart or mind. I'm adlibbing as I go, my fingers do all the work, I just make spelling correction or add details. Remember when I said Band is Life? Now school is, not much happens out of school, unless you count my deranged uncle coming by your house all the time. I don't like him, I feel like I have to keep a pocket knife, gun, mutiple kitchen knives, and other misc. weapons at all times with him, thought the weapons are not in that order... plus, i only have three of those items i just mentioned, i can't get a hold of the pocket knife and I don't think my dad would enjoy me taking his BB gun.

Challangies/ the Challange answers:

Wow, multiple people said Twilight. A book I just got at the book fair about two weeks ago and read it through a course of three days. And the sequel I read in one day, yeah the 563 pg one. boy that was fun. i fell asleep in my spanish final because of that.

Mk, I want to give my top tenish:

1. Twilight (We all knew it was coming.)  
2. Scribbler of Dreams (my all time favorite book)  
3. As Simple as Snow (HIGHLY RECOMEND!)  
4. Avalon High  
5. Eragon  
6. Zel  
7. Once Upon a Marigold  
8. Two Princesses of Bamarre  
9. Ghost of Fossil Glen (a Third grade read but it's good)  
10. Blue is nightmare Series

All of the suggestions were great! Cookies for everyone (fresh hot ones my sister just made in the oven downstairs. She's a baking chef... well... sorta)

**Illa Scriptor: **Hmm, Thr3e sounds good, I'll check it out

**SamanthaFantasyFan:** I've seen a lot Tamora Pierce but I've never had time to read any of her books so I'll be sure to read one. My friend Eve has one so I'll see if I can borrow it before the day is done

**Supergirrl: **I've been meaning to read the Mediator series for a while, I'm just always... broke TT and my mom doesn't want to give me an allowance for my book reading

**Myrah:** I remember Ender's Game! I love reading it! I'll check out Ender's Shadow. XD I noticed my plot is getting confusing... I guess I'm not the only one

**BlackGothFaerie:** Lake House is something I really need to check out then but On the Jellicoe Road sounds interesting, can't wait to read it.

**DivideByNegativeZero:** James Patterson yes! I'm reading Cradle and All as a Book club assignment. It's the before Maximum Ride stuff. They go into detail about the School there.

Lyrics for the Chapter:

Battle of One:

Try and stop me  
Try and save me 

I want to fall...

Try and cross me  
Take me, tease me

I want to fall  
I want to fall  
I want to fall...

I want to fall  
I want to fall  
I want to fall...

* * *

_Interlude Chapter 6: _

**_Battle of One_**

**_Fang's POV_**

* * *

I watched Max fly off, who knew it would be so hard? 

I can still taste her blood, so sweet like rain, like her laughter.

I miss her, I love her.

But I can't be with her like this. Not like this. I've changed so much, I can't protect her anymore. I feel like there's a monster inside of me that takes over whenever I see her. Someone that wants to destroy her so badly that I don't think I have a heart anymore. I can't hear it beating like I used to. I can't feel warmth on my skin, from my skin, the sun welcomes no warmth.

Max II is calling, I guess I have to go back. There's a numbing ache inside of me I can't exactly explain… it's taking the place of my heart, that general area. It makes me think the monster inside me carved it out. I hate this feeling.

This body of mine has only been this way for almost a full ten minutes and I despise it with a passion. From my first evolution, I could hear that monster, just faintly, and now, it seems like it shares a space with me, laughing maliciously, craving for more of her blood.

I shake my head to get rid of that feeling but it's right there, it won't go away. It's getting into my mind, begging for more, asking to kill. I clench my hands into fists to will it away but it won't. it's seeping into my bones making me crave it too.

I don't want to hurt you Max… I want to be with you... but not like this... not when this monster is taking over...

"You look menacing enough to kill." Max II grinned, looking me up and down. I looked away. I already knew I was. My new wings ached but I made no move to rub them. "I love monsters like you." No you don't. You just want to enjoy watching me kill Max, don't you? Max II ran her fingers over my chest as if feeling for something. "Lets find out how strong you are." Max II smiled maliciously, pushing herself away from me. "Attack Fang." Max II pointed a finger at me as she ordered five Erasers.

_I want their blood…_

I bared my teeth as they attacked. I dodged each one with ease, they had no chance at touching me. They would never have that chance. Each jump into the air was higher than they could reach; each duck was too fast for them to comprehend. I was too fast for them, they looked so clumsy kicking and punching at air, stumbling whenever I tripped them. I wanted to stop fighting; if I fought then I would kill. As much as I hated Erasers I didn't want to kill them.

_Give me their blood, let me taste their ugliness, let me taste their impurities. _

I shook my head before jumping away from a claw. I clenched my teeth together; I don't want to spill blood but that monster's calling… I feel like I want to taste their blood on my lips…

_Snap!_

A flick of my hand and I had caught an Eraser in my hand and snapped his neck. I felt my fangs sink in the flesh, warm blood spilled onto my lips, the monster in my mind shaking with greed, he wanted more, he made me want more. Tossing the body aside I straightened myself, glaring at the remaining four Erasers. I could smell their fear. What fools, the monster could only think.

And then, I felt like I was watching a movie. I was no longer in control of the body that slashed at the Erasers, the one who tasted their blood, the monster inside of me was now the one out and I was on the inside.

I fought to regain control, I wanted to feel my cold skin again, I didn't want to be trapped. It hurt to fight, the monster pushing me in as I fought out. I felt that there was a barrier I needed to break and I pushed for it.

I gasped for breath as I found myself in control once more. I fell on all fours, blood and gore all around me, one Eraser left, it's left arm missing and a gash along its chest. Even if I were remotely human, I would never leave a creature in that much pain. I struggled to my feet and inhaled a new deep breath, wiping the blood from my lips. I extended a hand and brought it down on the Eraser, killing it instantly. It crumpled to the ground; it's black eyes blank. I felt like a horrible murderer. How could I have done this?

And she clapped.

"Bravo, Fang." Max II smirked. She walked up to me, a playful look in her eyes. "You're even better than I imagined." The monster inside agreed, it laughed. "You," Max II began, wrapping her arms around my neck, "are better than Maximum and her flock. You are better, like me." She brushed her lips on my own, shocking me. She looked at me with a satisfied smirk on her face before pressing her lips to mine once more.

Inside the monster was cheering. It was changing my thoughts and I knew it. I let it. I am better than the flock now. Max and Iggy deserve each other 'cause they're too plain now. I was better and who else better to deserve but Max II?

I pressed Max II closer to me; she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, I was going to make sure of it. Max II wanted to be with me, the monster inside was grinning, what a foolish mistake the clone just made.

I'm letting this monster change me… Max would be horrified.

I smirked at the thought.

* * *

Me thinks I'll go into a corner and die now... mk, all interludes will be in Fang's POV, not saying much since there's one interlude left... 

6 down 5 plus epilouge to go...

**Challange time:** _should I or should I not do some Max ride fan art?_ If I do I might do really popular fics like from Da Jitter Bug, Myrah, and others I've read... but I dunno if I should, I'm having trouble drawing Fang, Nudge, and Angel, well not Angel, I just haven't drawn her yet.

Preview:

Chapter 7: From Yesterday  
Max POV

_Standing at the window I saw the freezing Strawberry bushes below. I smiled, remembering when we first moved in, how I explored with Iggy and found them. Back then Iggy was my crush, whenever I saw those bushes I thought of him. _

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_


	7. From Yesterday

I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!! I'm catching up on my updating, cuz well, I have a three day weekend, that I have YET to sleep in on, tomorrow or rather today is my last day and I have to get up early T.T so, I got my to do list done with this fic: update one Max Ride and update one Danny Phantom. Done and Done.

To my Goth Faerie: really, me too, I hate church school. I just finished it last year. Hmm, I'm a sophomore, which means grade 10. 11th grade means junior here year 12 is senior. Freshmen are 9th. My uncle's the crazy kind of insane, I feel bad for his kid. New Moon's awesome, I think I may just fall asleep in all my spanish tests, I've been doing that a lot lately. Oh! Guess what? Chemistry the class I used to hate is now my best subject (really sad), I'm making a 100 average in that class... man I feel nerdy. Everyone says they hate me and love me. I'm a love hate relationship kind of person. When someone gets mad at me I always say: "I never said I was nice, never said I was mean either." you might be dissapointed with this chapter, I dunno, I just got off a writing break, I know what I promised, but I never seem to keep them. Always too busy. Oh! I gained an attention span for a video game!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm playing Kingdom Hearts one now. I need to draw more fan art, I've only done like 1 thing of Max Ride stuff since I posted the last chapter. So, how's it going?

To all my reviewers: Thanks for the reviews, and to the ones who answered my challenge, I'm working on it, I pinky promise!

No time for lyrics this time, sorry!

* * *

_**From Yesterday**_

* * *

It feels odd, being home, smelling the familiar woods and hearing the bustling of a familiar town below. 

It's odd because instead of Fang coming with us, it's Total. And Total doesn't really count for much, no offense to him. It was yesterday when I last saw Fang. It was yesterday that Iggy told me; even with our fast healing I would always have a scar on my neck from Fang. It was yesterday when I finally collapsed.

I had told myself I needed to be strong, for the flock, for Fang, and mostly, for myself. I couldn't break. And then… the voice told me something, and at that point I was ready to hear anything anyone had to say, I was ready to break.

_Remember this, you are strong and it is because you are strong you are so fragile. If you keep this bottled up, you will break._

I kept it inside me. Never listening to my pleading heart. I knew Iggy could sense my uneasiness, that Angel could listen to my broken thoughts, and that Total could smell the coming of tears.

"How far to Never Land?" My voice cracked out yesterday as we flew, the sun on our faces. The silence killed me inside.

"Iggy," I heard Nudge begin softly, "I'm hungry."

"I know, we'll stop soon." Iggy replied. "Max," his voice grew louder.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we stop, we've been flying for hours."

"Yeah," I began, eying the ground, "we'll head to that clearing below, I see a McDonalds nearby." I directed myself down, knowing the flock was following.

It was getting tense around the flock.

"Nudge, can you handle this yourself? I have something I need to take care of, I promise I won't go look for Fang again." I gave Nudge a reassuring smile and money for food.

"Uh, yeah sure…" Nudge eyed me odd but had the rest of the flock follow her.

To be alone, it's desirable and at the same time so lonely… With Fang, I knew there was someone who could give me space but at the same time know that I wanted them close enough when things got to hard. And this time, he's not here…

I laid down on the grass and stared at the sky above me. How could it be so pure? How could the clouds move when I couldn't? It was then I fell apart…

How could I evolve? How could I become stronger without Fang? How could I do anything without him? He was my sanity and with him gone… what? What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to throw my heart away like Max II? What am I supposed to become?

Tears fell and I curled up into a ball. I always thought that Fang was my other half, the one who completed me. And at that moment, I knew what a broken heart felt like. Like Pinocchio, Fang was my conscience… but I've lost it now.

To miss someone, to lose someone in a terrifying accident, perhaps you've had one of these incidents… My Fang died yesterday, replaced with a monster that took his body. It hurts more that he wears Fang's face than not.

"Are you sad?" I sat up abruptly, I hadn't heard the footsteps… Iggy stood in front of me, a hand reaching out for me. He chuckled sadly. "Of course you're sad. You miss him. You miss Fang like you missed Jeb when we thought he was still on our side." I wiped away the tears and looked at Iggy through blurred tears.

Iggy sat in front of me and gently touched my face. His fingers brushed against my forehead and brushed away my hair, his thumb wiping my cheeks free of stray tears. His hands were rough, no doubt because he worked with his hands, but they were gentle to me.

"Don't be sad…" I could see the saddened expression on Iggy's face, his brows furrowed, his blank eyes unmoving. "I know I'm not much but I want to be here for you… I don't want to lose you too… if you disappear then so will everyone else, and when they do, I'll lose myself… so… be strong, I'll help you, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, like Fang was…"

I looked away, knowing Iggy couldn't see my expression but I knew that when his fingers left my face, something was wrong.

And as of now, I'm standing in front of Fang's window, the one Fang and I snuck out in when Jeb was still caring for us… I saw freezing strawberry bushes below. I closed my eyes and smiled, remembering when we first moved in, how I explored with Iggy and found them. Back then, Iggy was my crush, and whenever I see those bushes, I always think of him.

I remember that when Iggy, Fang and I were exploring the grounds, Iggy hand tripped and fell down the hill. Fang and I raced after him and found him lying on the ground, strawberries scattered around his head. I remember laughing and seeing Iggy's face turn beet red. I remember it so clearly, I couldn't help but smile.

I leaned my forehead against the window. My crush on Iggy was just a suppressed memory until now. I had pushed it away when Fang comforted me whenever I got hurt, I pushed it away because of Fang's silent promises…

I laughed sadly to myself. In my mind I felt like a skank, switching for bird kid to bird kid so suddenly. But it didn't hurt as much when I thought of loving Iggy. It still stung that I was still in love with Fang, but it was a love that would never go away.

And maybe in a few years, I can love Iggy, maybe in years to come, I won't feel so broken up inside.

And perhaps, today will become yesterday…

* * *

Very, VERY, short Chap, sorry about that, just don't kill me, I'm having a lot of people do that to me. 

Challenge Time! Find the song I was actually listening to when I wrote this and PM the lyrics. Hint (these are part of the lyrics): I can honestly say, that I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Extra Credit: Why does this fit in with the story?

Chapter 7: Interlude: Hunter

Fang's Pov

_ I can't remember the last time I've felt free from this monster. This monster that never fills, only bloodshed will satisfy him and that is never enough. _

sorry it's not a lot, I'm out of time (rushing 'cuz sister wants on.)

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_


	8. Hunter

There, first chapter in what? about four months. Sorry it's short. I've got things I'm doing that has me swamped.

**To My Goth Faerie**: I have never had a bigger brain drain than memorizing the 50 states and capitals... ask me, I know it. Anyway, I'll ask again since you're in the internet no man's land TT, how's your summer?

Challange: The Answer is: **All Hail the Heartbreaker!** All winners get cookies  
CherryChick: You got it right :D And the extra credit too, there's more to the extra credit but you don't have to do that. Anony: you got it right :D

Lyrics:  
If travel is searching  
And home has been found

I'm not stopping

I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'll bring back the goods  
But i don't know when

I thought i could organize freedom  
How american of me  
This is soon  
You figured it out, didn't you? You could smell it  
So you left me on my own  
To complete the mission  
Now i'm leaving it all behind I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'm the hunterI'm the hunter

You just didn't know me x6

* * *

_**Hunter**_

* * *

One week. 

One week until I see the real Max's face again. One week until I taste her blood. One week until I say goodbye.

Max II can hardly contain her happiness whenever she sees me and the monster can hardly stay still when it sees her. She's excited at the thought of the flock being dead… after all, she said that the Flock's expiration date is long overdue.

We know where they went, I sensed it the moment I saw Max fly away from me. They were going home, the fear in Max's eyes told me she wanted security. And the only place that had security without me was at the E shaped house. But I won't tell Max II where they are for another week, I want to see if Max actually can get stronger without me.

Besides, the monster tells me, shouldn't I give my prey a running start? Why shouldn't I give my prey a chance to grow stronger? It makes the killing all the more fun.

It's boring here, Max II is scouring the cities to find Max, we're moving from city to city in fever, Max II is frantic. The most amusing part would be when Max II would come back frustrated for not finding her but that went away on the second day.

I have some sanity left in me, the small parts the monster is tainting like spilled blood that's turning my thoughts red. What's clear is pure, so many good intentions… and the story…

The story tells me a fact and the monster tells me different… I want to believe the story, even if it means the worst for me.

The feathers in my wings are easily being pried loose from their melted wax hold, it's only a matter of time before I fall. I'm flying so close that the pure part of my mind is telling me that the flock will kill me. But the monster yells from inside, protesting that the flock will die at my hands. It tells me that I'm flying within the clouds, almost floating on them and enjoying the ride and the nice warmth of the sun. I will not fall, it tells me.

"She's not there, AGAIN." Max II growled walking into the clearing as I leaned against a tree. "YOU should know where that WITCH is!" Max II growled at me. I looked at her blankly. "Why am I even asking? You've probably lost all of your mind when I injected that serum into you. You're probably as useful as a toy right now." In an instant I was in front of her, my clawed hand choking her as I pinned her to a tree. She was choking and the monster was taking over.

"That's no way to speak to me, now is it, dear?" I heard my voice say, the monster was speaking through me. I tried to remove my hand but to no avail.

I'm losing control of my body, I'm a spectator watching the monster rule my body. I'm at the brink of falling. Max, I hope you understand when I come to kill you.

I'll miss the sun on my face when I've become nothing but a faint train of thought. The monster will smile in glee when he feels it every day and he will laugh when blood is spilled form his own hands. That is his freedom.

I jerked my hand away, my will finally stronger than the monsters, letting Max II breathe for air. "I'll hunt when I'm ready." My voice said, the monster soon withdrew from that too, curling up inside me and sleeping. I would be free for the next few hours.

This is the first moment of clarity I've had in a long time. _ I can't remember the last time I've felt truly free from this monster. This monster that never fills, only bloodshed will satisfy him and that is never enough._

In these hours I think of the flock and of swords, an odd combination but not really. The flock always told me I had a darker side to me, well, it's sleeping for now. And this darker side reminds me of that night Max told me of Eraser Max and how she made me promise to kill her if she became dangerous. She would do the same to me. In all the fairytales, the only way the Prince can rescue the princess is by killing the monster by stabbing it through the heart, I've become the monster… I will be stabbed…

It's a numbing and at the same time frightening feeling… this thought of mine…

How will I feel when their cold blades pierce my heart?

* * *

It's a concept that I learned recently... a really sad one... can you imagine your friends and family piercing a sword through your heart for the better part of man? How sad... again, sorry it's short. 

Challenge Time: Time to wrack your brains everyone... (I'm even wracking mine thinking of a challange) **What should we name this monster**... I'm tired of calling him monster...

Preview: (thanks to unrequitedxlovexsucks)

**_Saviour_**  
_Iggy's POV/Max'sPOV - gasp, I know_

_Max's POV_

_Leaning on the plexiglass window I looked over the familiar ground, taking in the wood-like smell and the familiar sun that graced my face. This is the first time I felt the warmth of the sun, it's so comforting. I almost wish I was up in the skies with the flock. A week, that's how much longer I have to get stronger and if anything, I've only gotten weaker. _

_Iggy is a fantastic flyer, I noticed as I strayed my thoughts away from Fang, how he can dodge anyone or anything in the air at the last second. The frightening tricks that must be contributing that grin on his face. The plummet, his favorite trick. He wrapped his wings around him tightly, like a cacoon, and plummeted towards the ground. A yards from the ground and only a few feet away from me, Iggy released his wings, pushing his wings to prevent him from falling any further. That smile was so warm, I laughed lightly, his happiness was spreading to me. Iggy suddenly grabbed me and flew me into the air, the sun felt so much warmer..._

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE:** Hello fellow readers, Nightwing here. Yes it's on the bottom only because I know you people read the bottom for previews and challenges. I am almost ashamed to be typing this at the moment but I can only take so much. I have received several complaints mainly by PM's but reviews too telling me to update. I don't mind it when people do it in a cheering manner or anything that is telling me to do anything really but there are readers here who are ordering me in an ignorant and rude manner. They complain to me, so I'll complain right back. In the first few lines of my profile, I tell you straight out that I try and update as soon as possible because I hate to disappoint, apparently those readers missed that. And you know I really love you guys and I try to update but I'm in school. Not normal school but really tough college credit courses scrunched into four weeks. Two whole years worth of a class scrunched into four weeks. I'm swamped with homework. I still have three essays to write, one has to be 8 pages long, longer than most of the chapters I've ever written, and three major tests. Not to mention I have to make all A's in these classes or else I won't be able to get a job. And you see if I don't get a job, I don't get a car, and if I don't get a car, I'm stuck in no man's land for hours on end when I could be updating. So please, I set aside the next month JUST for updating, I'm stressing out this much for you, so again, please, give me a break. 

Adieu  
_** Nightwing**_


	9. Saviour

LAST OF THE INTERLUDE CHAPTERS!!!! Time for the nitty gritty, as I believe Myrah would say :D Mk, I have one more test with school, I need to make an 84 on the test to make a good grade so, wish me luck! btw, I made an 89 in my other class! almost an A, my mom let it slide. After this, this screwed up story will start being sewn together and everything will fall into place because it seems that I've let out a lot of loose ends. I have to let everyone know though, I think I made this into a crap story on accident... I didn't mean for it to happen, I just kinda lost track of my authors notes I said in the first chapter, I tried to format the lyrics of the song to the story... BAD NIGHTWING! So in this chapter, I pulled away from that and wrote it to fit the story better. And you know what? This is the first chapter I've liked since chapter one...

**To my Goth Faerie:** having a totally awesome summer?

Challange: Thanks to everyone who offered their opinions of the monsters name but I didn't find any I really liked, all of you recieve a cookie for trying :D

No Lyrics today kiddos... sorry

* * *

****

Saviour

_Dedicated To: **unrequitedxlovexsucks** for the HUGE amount of help she gave me for this chapter._

Alternating POV from Max to Iggy and then back to Max

* * *

Leaning on the plexiglass window I looked over the familiar ground, taking in the wood-like smell and the familiar sun that graced my face. This is the first time I felt the warmth of the sun, it's so comforting. I almost wish I were up in the skies with the flock. A week, that's how much longer I have to get stronger and if anything, I've only gotten weaker. 

Iggy is a fantastic flyer, I noticed as I strayed my thoughts away from Fang, how he can dodge anyone or anything in the air at the last second. The frightening tricks that must be contributing that grin on his face. The plummet, his favorite trick. He wrapped his wings around him tightly, like a cocoon, and plummeted towards the ground. A yard from the ground and only a few feet away from me, Iggy released his wings, pushing his wings to prevent him from falling any further. That smile was so warm, I laughed lightly, his happiness was spreading to me. Iggy suddenly grabbed me and flew me into the air, the sun felt so much warmer...

Freedom, the weight of the pain tugged through my heart and fell through, only to be forgotten on the floor of the E shaped house. "You're it." Iggy beamed at me before aiming straight for the sky. I heard Angel squeal and saw her fly off with Gazzy. Nudge dived to the ground, hiding in the trees.

"Aww no fair!" I complained playfully, I felt laughter on my lips. Who would be easier to get? Angel and Gasman, I knew they were hiding in the woods with Nudge, and I'd rather not try and run into trees so, Iggy. I flew above the clouds in search of the blind bird-kid.

The clouds were closing close together, I could see the anvils in the sky, it would be raining soon, it's funny how quickly the weather changes around here. One moment, it's sunny, the next, it's pouring. I flapped my wings just above the clouds, close to the bright burning sun.

A flash of strawberry blonde hair caught my eye and I smiled. He was hiding in the clouds. I dived into them, in search of worn white sneakers and large wings. I put on an extra burst of speed when I felt my hairs standing on their ends. A flash of light reflected in the water of the clouds. Iggy, where are you?

There!

Iggy was below me, his face obviously surprised when I grabbed him by his shoulders. "I've never been that close to lightning before." He smiled wildly at me. "I heard the crackling, like when you attempt to open the cake mix before you burn it, and then it was like I could feel the current between my fingertips. It's amazing." Amazing for him.

"We've gotta go." I told him, hearing the crackling noise myself. He pointed up, gesturing me to follow him. I flew up and we broke through the clouds where the sun seemed brighter just above the clouds that it dried our wet clothes. "The Flock'll be okay, right? They know to go inside, right? I mean there's a forest right beside the house and –"

"Max, you've taught us better than that." Iggy reassured me. I nodded even though he couldn't see. "This is the first time I've felt that you're happy in over, how long? Over a month, that's for sure. C'mon, you should be happy, your birthday is next week and I'm going to bake a Boston crème, not to mention chocolate chip cookies." I smiled at those words.

"One week, huh?" I asked.

"What?" Iggy looked in my direction, a frown evident on his features.

* * *

"One week, huh?" Her voice was soft and sad. She was thinking about him again. 

"What?" I asked her, listening to her flaps. I ruined her freedom, I reminded her of him, now she'll be sad again. Damnit, why'd I have to speak?

"I've got one week to be stronger, Iggy." I heard her voice through the rush of the wind. It sounded so lost. "I spent the last week doing nothing. How can I be stronger?"

"Be stronger?" I laughed. "Max, you're indescribable, you're indestructible, what makes you think you need to be stronger?"

"I'm just not strong enough." I almost lost her voice to the wind. "I can't look Fang in the eye and still tell him I love him! I can't look you in the eye even though it's not going to do any good, because you're blind, Iggy! You can't see how weak I've become. I'm crumbling, I don't have the heart!" She cried out. "It's kill or be killed next week, Ig. And I don't have the heart to kill him. I'm not strong enough to kill him." She sounded so defeated now. A sudden shift in the air told me she flew into the storm clouds. I flew after her, listening for the crackling of lightning and the flaps of her wings.

I hear her; she's having a hard time with the updraft. The crackling is so loud… I grabbed Max from behind, folding her wings from behind while folding my own, letting us fall as I felt the spark of the lightning finally light up

"Max, you don't need to become stronger all on your own!" I told her through the pelting rain as we plummeted. I knew the sky flashed around us. I could sense Max looking at me. "You can crash and burn, you can become so weak that you can't even stand on your own two feet, but no matter what, I want to bring you back on your feet." I snapped my wings open, hearing a small cry of protest by Max before we collided with the ground. "I want to be the one who holds you close, who scolds you for doing stupid things, I want to be the one who talks to you late into the night, and I want to be the one who mends that heart because I know it can never truly heal."

I flapped higher until we were just below the clouds. I released my hold, waiting her to turn to look at me. I heard her unfurl her wings before I felt her knock me back as she wrapped her arms around me. What does it take to save someone? I'm totally lost in this department. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her close, feeling the down strokes of her wings on my hands.

"C'mon." I told her gently, knowing that she was crying into my soaked shirt. "We can't catch a cold, you said you wanted to be stronger." I felt the weight of her head leave my shoulder and felt her gaze on my face.

"You're really too kind to me." Max mumbled, a hand cupped my cheek. Of course I am, I've never gotten the chance to show it because I've always been just one of the flock. Fang has always bested me and now there was no Fang who distracted you from the rest of the flock. I'm right here and I'm not planning on going anywhere soon.

I felt gently lips on my own for a brief moment before the hand that cupped my cheek was holding onto my wrist, leading me to the E shaped house below.

…She kissed me…

* * *

To evolve, to change. What is change? Physical, Chemical, or mental? 

If anything, this is a mental change for me. I need to lose my dependence on Fang alone and begin to rely on the rest of the flock. After all, I'm supposed to care after them too. I've been forgetting about them for the past month because Fang made me worry so much but I need to stop that now. I need to be stronger and… I have to let go…

* * *

I suppose you can call it the end of the interlude chapters... the last three chapters are up next which means everything will be MAJOR drama. I feel like I need to be a director and give actors their inspiration for the skit. 

Challange time: Time to bring out the sherlock homes in you. **In your opinion, what will be the outcome of this story? **All the clues have been given, I've laid them all out but the events have been scattered in no apparent order.

Preview:

Chapter 10: (No title will be given due to the fact it will spoil the story)

_Today is my birthday._

_Those words rung throughout my mind the moment I woke up. Dim light from the sun filtered through the blinds, illuminating the carpet on my floor. And today, I glanced at the clock, is the day I see Fang... It's nine thirty, why did they let me sleep in? I sat up in my bed slowly, listening my bedsheets shift. They sounded like a waterfall in the distance. _

_I closed my eyes, my fingers clutching the sheets, and breathed deeply. I've spent the last week growing stronger. I've been preparing my body and heart for this day. I trained with Iggy, learning to listen into the distance and how to sense things ahead of time, like the force a spider sense. I can't tell you how much Iggy pushed me to not give up the training. He would set up traps along the forest floor then blindfold me before letting me loose in it, he would expect me to come back out unscathed. He even sometimes hid behind trees and would attack me so my guard would remain up. But Iggy knew my limitations. He would always stop me before I hurt myself and if I had managed to, he would wrap up my wounds._

_It's crazy how much Iggy fitted into Fang's role so quickly, he was right there and it didn't seem to matter, the pain of losing Fang was still great but it hurt less with Iggy at my side. Iggy helped my heart get stronger too..._

Adieu_  
**Nightwing**_


	10. The Kill

The Emotional Rollercoaster chapter. The chapter that will make or break the story... The chapter that finally pulls the strings together and begins to make the masterpiece...

btw: KittiesofDoom: You reminded me of my mom when we went to Ihop for breakfast. "I WANT MY COFFEE NOW!... please?" I was grinning ear to ear with your comment. :D

**To My Goth Faerie:** I need your help. Yep, I need your help for the outcome of this story.

**Challengers will be revealed at the end of the chapter. **

Lyrics:

What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do?

Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you

Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Falling from myself  
Falling for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...?

P.S. Bring tissues

* * *

_**The Kill**_

* * *

Today is my birthday. 

Those words rung throughout my mind the moment I woke up. Dim light from the sun filtered through the blinds, illuminating the carpet on my floor. And today, I glanced at the clock, is the day I see Fang... It's nine thirty, why did they let me sleep in? I sat up in my bed slowly, listening my bed sheets shift. They sounded like a waterfall in the distance.

I closed my eyes, my fingers clutching the sheets, and breathed deeply. I've spent the last week growing stronger. I've been preparing my body and heart for this day. I trained with Iggy, learning to listen into the distance and how to sense things ahead of time, like the force a spider sense. I can't tell you how much Iggy pushed me to not give up the training. He would set up traps along the forest floor then blindfold me before letting me loose in it, he would expect me to come back out unscathed. He even sometimes hid behind trees and would attack me so my guard would remain up. But Iggy knew my limitations. He would always stop me before I hurt myself and if I had managed to, he would wrap up my wounds.

It's crazy how much Iggy fitted into Fang's role so quickly, he was right there and it didn't seem to matter, the pain of losing Fang was still great but it hurt less with Iggy at my side. Iggy helped my heart get stronger too...

But Fang will be coming today and he won't be here to eat birthday cake with me like before.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My door burst open, Iggy was carrying a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, and Angel rushed past him followed by Nudge and then Gazzy. They hugged me tightly, each wishing me a special birthday.

I smiled gently gazing at the lit candles on my pancakes, fifteen, I had finally turned fifteen. Would Fang ever turn this age? "Make a wish." Iggy smiled to me, setting the tray on my lap. I looked at each member of my flock before closing my eyes and making a wish. Will this wish come true?

"Max, I made you a special gift, Total helped, I'll be right back with it!" Angel smiled before bounding out of the room.

* * *

Birthdays are supposed to be special, the monster told Fang as he stared up at the sun filtering through the tree leaves. Why don't you give her a birthday she'll never forget? His fingers curled in restraint of the monster's control. He sat up slowly, feeling apathetic. 

"You ready to hunt yet?" Max II complained to Fang, watching his body walk calmly over to her.

Malice filled Fang's eyes, the monster was grinning at the thought of blood on his hands, "Actually, yes, your mediocre assistance isn't needed anymore, dear." The malicious smile filled Fang's lips as a deep voice rumbled in his throat.

"Don't think you can kill me." Max II masked her fear poorly but her voice shook with anger. "After all, I created you!" She scowled.

"Well that's a poor mistake on your part isn't it?" And for once Fang agreed. Max II had convinced him everything would be put back to normal if he listened to her for a bit but that was a lie and he became… this… whatever this is. Fang didn't hear Max II scream but he heard the monster laughing. He felt blood on his lips and the monster licked it away, Fang cringed at the metallic taste. His claws were stained with blood and Max II was crumpled on the forest floor. Someone would find her someday, maybe a poor soul would come across and then Itex would be to blame for they would find the clone's wings, wouldn't they?

This is only practice, the monster grinned while holding the bloodied claws to the sun and letting blood shine brightly, just wait until this sinks into the real thing.

Fang closed his eyes, his heart was breaking, he didn't want this… he never wanted this… and now, he was losing it all. He was falling apart piece by piece, feather by feather, and he felt himself plummeting into the ocean. He had no control of his body, he could only oblige for no apparent reason.

If only, Fang thought, I didn't lie to them. If only I told them there were Erasers coming instead of going to fight them alone and getting captured. If only I had listened to common sense like Icarus should have listened to his father. If only…

Thoughts faded from Fang's mind as the monster stood in glee, ready to take off, the only threat it had was Fang and Fang was so weak, beating himself up. The monster grinned, killing that girl and the worthless flock should be easy now.

* * *

Angel had made macaroni art, and complained to me about how Iggy wouldn't let her use the spiral noodles. I laughed when she told me she gave him her look. "I'm only resistant 'cause I can't see." Iggy joked, sitting on my bed. 

"Mini grenades." Gazzy told me, setting down at least twenty balls the size of a quarter. "You just need to throw it faster than twenty mph and it'll give a three second delay. Thought it's be something convenient."

"Oh, um I really didn't know what to give you so, uh… book of coupons?" Nudge held out a small booklet that was a little smaller than her hand. I took it and flipped through the pages. I smiled to myself, for once, Nudge was at a loss for words, and she didn't know what to say.

"One, get Nudge to stop talking for no apparent reason coupon. One, Nudge will go to bed without complaint even though she really wants to stay up and talk about the important stuff. These sound really useful Nudge." I offered a smile, reading only two of the many coupons in the book.

* * *

The monster can smell her in the forest. Her lingering scent tells the monster she wasn't there too long ago. It looked up, seeing the corner of a house; no doubt her scent would be the strongest there. 

Today is her birthday, Fang thought idly as he felt his heart sadden, and today is my death day. If not for losing her then losing myself to a monster.

* * *

I stood smiling in the living room at the party laid out for me. Balloons littered the ceiling and pink and blue streamers were carelessly thrown about the room. 

I felt refreshed, a newly taken shower, with brand new clothes Nudge helped Iggy pick out at a local mall. I felt so confident in myself, the thought of being attacked at the back of my mind.

The flock really didn't know that much about what was going on, I told them the basics but they all thought tomorrow would be the day. They would all live for today and be prepared to fight tomorrow, if only they knew…

Total was running around happily, two rolls of streamers in his mouth, making a mess on the floor, Angel chasing after him, Nudge putting more balloons on the ceiling in an attempt to make it disappear, Gazzy filling up the balloons with ease, and Iggy, preparing my favorite Lasagna dish in the kitchen.

So lively, I thought to myself, flopping on the couch, only to be covered my streamers as well. I closed my eyes at the thought, so warm.

A crash came from nearby and I heard Angel scream and Total cry out in protest. I jolted to my feet, my eyes glaring at the intruder, Fang. He was breathing heavily, glass littered the floor of the living room; Angel's cheek had been cut open by the crash along with other gashes along her arms. She picked up Total and scrambled away from the newly transformed Fang.

"Nudge," I ordered, removing her attention from Fang, whom still seemed to be catching his bearings, "take care of Angel, Total, and Gazzy." Nudge looked at me in disbelief before nodding at the sight of Angel. She scrambled off the chair she stood on and grabbed Angel, leading her away from the room.

"Will you miss him?" Fang asked me in a different voice, it was raspy and held malice. I looked at Fang closely, so un-Fang-like. "That idiotic boy inside me? The one you dare to call Fang?" It cooed, extending a clawed hand towards me. I saw Iggy set the lasagna on the stove to cool out of the corner of my eye and saw him remove the mittens covering his hands. "Or will you not miss him anymore with the blind one willing to stand beside you? Will you lose yourself, blind one?" The Fang-like creature jerked its head in the direction of Iggy. "Once she's gone? Second in Command already go, well what if the leader goes too? Can you handle being a leader if you're blind? Trapped in the eternal darkness I used to be cursed with until the damn scientists gave me this worthless body of a hormonal teen?" The Fang-like creature scowled.

"Don't care." Iggy replied in the direction of the creature. "Max won't be going anywhere."

"Oh?" It raised a brow; a moment later is was beside me. "I think she is." I was thrown out the nearest window at such a force a normal human's neck would've snapped. I slammed into a tree, wincing as I fell. Great way to start it, no? I fell into a puddle of mud, so much for my bath and new clothes. I struggled to my feet, damn, that was a good throw.

"He loves you." The creature spat at me, suddenly at my side again. "The brat I took over." Its ashen gray face was filled with anger, the blood red eyes seemed haunting. "He doesn't want to hurt you, I let him step down from control and let me hurt you instead. Such a pretty prey." I saw the talon sharp teeth grinning.

"Shut up!" I yelled, feeling a drop of rain on my nose. I punched the creature, almost afraid that I hit the Fang underneath. If Fang was still there, we could save him but that creature inside him…

It began pouring. So much noise, I heard wet footsteps and heavy wings unfurling. "That tingled." I saw the creature smiling as he punched me hard. I stumbled back a bit before running into the nearby forest; I should have the advantage there. I ran, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, Fang was that creature and at the same time wasn't. I heard the flaps of wings; they were slow and even, unlike the birds that inhabited the forest. He was close and gaining.

So you're a fast flyer, I thought to myself as I unfurled my own wings and leaping into the air, weaving in and out of the trees and tree branches, the flaps fading, but I'm faster. I grinned at my thoughts. A split second later, the creature was beside me, a wicked grin on his face before he kicked me in the gut and crashed me into a tree, holding me firmly in the cracking wood by the neck, and cutting off my air supply. I wheezed, trying to not disorient myself from the world, my mind still reeling from the sudden impact in the tree.

He's faster and stronger than me; I somehow have to be better.

I wheezed, struggling against the choking hold. Two torn converse shoes made contact with the side of the creature's head, causing it to stumble and release it's hand from me. I gulped air down greedily, seeing Iggy in a fighting stance in front of me.

"I'm not interested in you." The creature spat, blood falling on Iggy's shoe with a fragment of a tooth. "Only her."

"But to get to her, you'll have to get through me." Iggy scowled. Despite the fact that Iggy was about to fight a creature in Fang's body, I found that oddly amusing because they do that often in TV shows that a ton of people pile up in front of the people they want to protect and then the enemy gets intimidated and goes away. But in real life, that doesn't happen. I mean, if the whole flock did this for me, the creature would probably appear out of nowhere and slice my throat.

"And me." I heard Nudge. I thought too soon. Gazzy's voice followed, then Angel, and lastly Total. I groaned inwardly, too much TV. In a flash of lighting from above, the creature was gone and then I suddenly felt him breathing down my neck. Great, what'd I tell you? My arm burned as it felt like it was being ripped from my shoulder, but in truth the creature was hurling me into the air. I didn't scream out but watched in horror as the creature leap up, unfurling his wings to capture me. Wings in a thunderstorm, not safe, and it doesn't matter if I was in one with Iggy, it's not safe, we could get fried!

He grabbed me firmly, his claws digging into my arms; I swear I could feel them touch my bones. I gritted my teeth as he jerked the claws out all at once before kicking me mid-air, sending me plummeting towards the ground.

I cried out as my body hit metal and wood. I heard the sound of glass breaking and felt blood seeping from new wounds. I looked around. I had crashed in Fang's room. Oh the irony.

This is where it all began, I reminded myself as I stood up, searching the skies for the creature. This is the room Jeb first brought the flock to, this is the room Fang and I fought over, this is the room we told secrets to each other, and this is the room Fang stole a kiss we swore to forget.

Or at least it was until I totally destroyed it.

But this was also the room we planned as self-defense. I glanced around; only part of the roof had caved in along with a window. It was still intact for the most part. I held up my forearms in defense as the creature kicked me. I slid back a few inches before sucker punching him and giving him a good roundhouse kick. The creature stumbled back for a moment. I took it as an opening. I dived under the bed, searching for an item. I heard wings flap and a cry of distress coming from Nudge. I pulled my head out, seeing Nudge being lifted into the air, being held by her throat.

"DEFENSE!" I roared over the thunder. Nudge's eyes widened, seeing me. Gazzy kicked the creature, 'causing it to growl and let go of Nudge. Nudge wheezed for a moment before ducking towards Fang's closet. I rolled back under the bed, seeing something silver and shiny strapped to the bottom of Fang's bed. I snatched it and rolled out, leaping to my feet. Iggy had barely landed a punch when the creature knocked him away. "Catch me if you can!" I laughed, leaping into the air. Not one of my brightest ideas but what can you do? The creature leapt up after me.

I reached into my pocket pulling out five of the mini grenades Gazzy gave me and hurled it down as the creature. One, Two, the creature caught three of them in anger, three! They exploded in his face and he howled in pain. Score one for the flock, none for the creature.

* * *

This prey is an annoyance, the monster gritted its teeth. These silly plans of hers and little bombs of some sort. 

Defense, the word seemed to get Fang's mind jumpstarting again.

Tell me what it means boy, the monster scowled, flying higher to catch its prey.

Defense, the word echoed once more as Fang began to burn with determination, you don't deserve to be here. This was my body first.

And thus began the power struggle between a monster and an innocent.

* * *

A roar escaped the creature's mouth that ended closely like a strangled cry. I dived past the creature, it made no movement the chase me. Fang, are you fighting back?

* * *

My wing are loosening, feather-by-feather, I can only fly a little longer…

* * *

"Leave her alone!" The words shocked my ears. 

Fang's voice, his real voice, I wanted to cry.

"Max!" He rasped, his face illuminated by the lightning, "You have to kill me!" His blood red eyes eyed the dagger I held in my hand. I clenched the dagger tightly and shook my head. He began to lose altitude as he jerked violently, fighting the monster within. "You have to kill me or else I'll kill you!" He shouted as the sky rumbled in annoyance.

I felt myself shaking all over, the flock stood in Fang's room, confused on how Fang was reacting. " I can't be Pyramus!" Fang shouted, his teeth bared, obviously in more pain than he had been the day we got him back all those weeks ago. "Just do it!" He roared, the red fading from his eyes. He was fell to his knees on the forest floor. I dived to him, hearing the flock leap from Fang's room. I stood before him and I saw whatever Max II gave Fang was fading but saw it was evident the monster was staying. I knelt before Fang who was wincing and clutching his sides in agony.

"Fang," I watched him lift his head, his eyes pleading me to hurry, "I'm so sorry, if there was another way."

"I know." He replied through gritted teeth. He gazed at me, his eyes suddenly calm and telling me he wasn't afraid of death. Don't lose contact, I told myself as I raised the dagger. I plunged it into his heart, seeing blood splatter onto his olive skin of his face but refusing to look at the wound. I was shaking all over, I wanted to hurl, to cry, to scream, anything, just anything but I was nearly speechless.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated over and over before I heard a soft 'shh' escaping Fang's lips. The flock was surrounding us. His gaze was so soft that I trembled more. The pain I caused you, did it force the monster inside away?

"Are you sad?" Fang asked me so gently I remembered back to when I fell apart a couple of weeks ago. He reached up and cradled my cheek with his hand. So much alike. "Of course you're sad." He chuckled weakly. "I always had good intentions, I've always loved the flock." Fang told me, the light in his eyes fading and I felt tears spill. "And I will always love you." A hurt smile crossed his face before he breathed a raspy breath, falling into my arms. His hand dropped and fell limply to my side.

And I cried.

* * *

At last, the last feather has slipped from its hold…

* * *

... 

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T.T Imagine me writing this chapter, the most emotional roller coaster in the world.

CHALLENGERS! Those who decided that Max would kill Fang, Fang/Monster would kill MaxII have won... DA ULTIMATE COOKIE! Da Ultimate Cookie counts as 2 and a half cookies which will be later tallied and be put into the most reader influenced story ever.

**Challenge Time! **So, Nightwing has a question... **Was it a dream?**

Preview:

Chapter 10: (No title will be given due to the fact it will spoil the story)

_I read them the stories, Fang. I read them Icarus, I read them Pyramus and Thisbe. And I explained it with a trembling body._

_(skip to later in the chapter)_

_When we buried you I remembered being in New York. Do you remember that? When we kneeled in that church and prayed to someone we knew was greater than us all... and that's what we did... we prayed again to someone we've never seen hoping that you'd be happy... and I prayed to you because you are greater than us, willing to die to save us, to save the world..._

Adieu  
_** Nightwing**_


	11. A Modern Myth

The first update of the new year! Wow, it's been almost 6 months since I've updated this, I'm sorry I've been busy, I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas 'cause I did! A Wii, an art tablet, and a giant penguin, what more can I ask for? Well... nah just kidding.

So as for challengers I'm not at liberty to reveal the answer just yet, I apologize.

Thank you guys for over 100 reviews! I'm happy you're happy about this story :D

The Lyrics:

Did we create a modern myth?  
Did we imagine half of it?  
What happened then, a thought for now  
Save yourself, save yourself

A secret is out  
A secret is out

To buy the truth and sell a lie  
The last mistake before you die  
So don't forget to breathe tonight  
Tonight's the last, so say goodbye

The secret is out  
The secret is out  
A secret is out  
A secret is out

Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye

* * *

**_A Modern Myth _**

* * *

In years to come, I wonder if I'll tell people a flying man died here when they see the marked grave… And if they end up asking for his name, what would I tell them? 'His name was Fang.' Or would I hide it and call him Icarus? 

Would people laugh about the boy who could fly? Or what? What would they do?

I knelt in front of your grave, Fang, cleaning the stray branches that made it's way onto your headstone.

When we buried you I remembered being in New York. Do you remember that, Fang? When we kneeled in that church and prayed to someone we knew was greater than us all... and that's what we did... we prayed again to someone we've never seen hoping that you'd be happy... and I prayed to you because you are greater than us, willing to die to save us, to save the world...

And somehow it makes it all so much harder to let go.

* * *

She visits his grave everyday, Iggy thought to himself as he began chopping carrots for dinner. She misses him, what did Jeb say all those years ago? Oh yeah, no one can forget their first love… but it's not like I expect her to… I mean he was second in command… 

"Ouch!" Iggy muttered under his breath. He had cut his finger with the knife because he wasn't paying attention. He had been doing that lately, losing his thoughts over Max while cooking and ending up hurting himself.

She'd be outside for hours, rain or shine, not talking to anyone, and the flock knew it. It was quiet in the house, the days of accepting Fang's death had passed but it was only Max who seemed to be stuck on the thought of Fang being dead. Perhaps it was because he died in her arms or it was the fact she killed him. Or perhaps she still loves Fang…

Iggy shook his head, he had to pay attention, he didn't want to lose his whole hand now.

* * *

I tell them the stories, our stories, do you know that, Fang? I thought to myself as I read to the flock in the living room. 

I can feel you around me… a spirit that wants to go and yet stay. Your presence is overwhelming, it's almost suffocating… they don't notice you beside me, always engulfing me in a tight embrace, your soft breezes that are kisses on my cheeks.

Do you know you haunt my dreams, Fang? That I hardly sleep because I'm so afraid you'll tell me something I'll regret. Did you know I'm afraid to tell Iggy about you?

It's cold now and I often hang out on the front porch watching the night go by. I gaze at the moon and wonder where you are. I remember I always thought you as one of the stars up in the sky. But you fell, you fell like a shooting star and I forgot to make a wish for your safety. When the old man in the moon smiles at me I don't know what to do, greet him or cry. The old man knows I'm sad as do you, Fang, but the old man misses a star beside him, just like I miss you.

When I stay up late all my thoughts turn to you, wondering how you are and wondering how you will be.

Did you know waking up each day gets harder and harder? It's like breathing when you're slowly being dragged into ice water… your body locks up and you suddenly can't do anything and you drown because you can't breathe.

Fang, I'm drowning in the sea like Icarus… I can't fly anymore…

* * *

Iggy hid a frown as he touched Max's hand. Her pulse wasn't steady and calm, it was wild, pulsing fast for a moment only to turn around and barely move at all. He knew she wasn't letting the blood get to her wings, she hadn't flown in so long… 

How long had it been, days, weeks, or even months since Max last flew?

Iggy had listened to her stories, their stories that they shared, it was like an area the flock could never enter no matter how much Max tried to make it easier to understand. Iggy accepted the fact that there were places only Max and Fang could share but did it have to be a part of the place Iggy fitted too?

"Lets go for a flight, clear your mind, something." Iggy whispered, taking Max's hand in his own, realizing how cold it was compared to his. He could imagine Max's frightened eyes looking at him now as he heard her suck in breath as a sign of hesitation.

"Yeah… lets." Max's voice wavered. Iggy guided her onto the porch, leading her into the sky so gently he could not remember when he unfurled his wings. He helped her into the sky, feeling her pulse relax as he heard her wings stretch for the first time in a long time.

In a single flap Iggy was overcome with a force that was unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. He faltered for a moment, falling a few feet, as he tried to overcome the force. 'We love her…' it seemed to whisper and Iggy knew, Fang was somehow beside him.

Max flew straight up, as high as she could go, out of Iggy's earshot and higher than she had ever been before. She wanted to breathe even in a place that held so little air. She blacked out for a moment, unable to breathe in an altitude higher than Mt. Everest, and fell towards the ground, faster than gravity.

* * *

Falling, was it like this for Icarus? Did he enjoy the wind as it rushed past him for the last time or was he too afraid to die to enjoy it? Why am I not afraid to die? I'm only fifteen and I don't know how long until my expiration date comes… shouldn't I worry? Am I not afraid because my best friend died before me and I know that there is someone waiting for me? But I shouldn't worry… I should live life to the max for my sake and for the flock's. 

Iron arms caught me and I opened my eyes, fear was etched on Iggy's features, obviously scared for me. "I guess I make it a habit to fall…" I mumbled and the fear slowly faded away.

I tried to remember the words I stared at in high school. While taking notes in English class I couldn't help but notice the posters of quotes and there were some that became etched in my mind. It's kind of hard to recall now, it's been months but it's still haunting. "Of all these words of tongue and pen, the saddest of these; it might have been." I whispered as I pulled away from Iggy.

Would I have grown to care for Iggy this much if it hadn't been for Fang's betrayal? If I hadn't become heartbroken, what would we have become?

"Max." My head turned at Iggy's voice and I became aware of Iggy hugging me tightly. "The hardest part about death is letting go…" Iggy whispered into my hair and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I know." I mumbled as I clutched Iggy to me. My heart's beating fast and I can only vaguely acknowledge why…

"Max…" I shoved away from him involuntarily.

"I still love him you know!" I shouted, I looked away for a moment, ashamed at my own action. A feeling of sudden anger towards Iggy filled me. I'm going crazy, getting mad at Iggy for trying to take Fang's place, but don't I actually want him to do that?

"I know!" Iggy looked burned by my words. "And there are still shards of him still in your heart, I know that! I understand that! I'm willing to accept that part of you, Max, I told you already, I love you!"

Somehow it burned… it burned me knowing the shards of Fang in my heart will never heal and Iggy was willing to accept it. But I bet it burned him more, knowing he couldn't have my whole heart.

Iggy showed me a pained smile, a smile he only showed when something was desperately on his mind. It was a smile I knew all to well for I have been using that same exact smile for weeks.

What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? I'm frozen in front of Iggy, unable to move because of the pained smile, his words heavy in my heart. What can I do? How can I, how can I do something? Anything… I need to break the tension around us.

The full moon shined brightly above us. I wracked my brain for something the red head said to another girl. Iggy and Fang were like the sun and the moon. One can only shine without the other and yet they compliment each other so well down to their movements and personalities. When the sun goes down the moon shines the brightest, likewise with the moon.

I heard laughter, unable to figure out who's it was, I fell to my knees, my body shaking. Why so suddenly? Why am I this confused? One of my arms wrapped around my middle as I bent over, my other hand covering my open mouth. Tears were falling and soon I realized the sad, almost sobbing, laughter was emitting from my throat.

"Sunshine, you are my sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray…" The laughter died in my throat as a cracked version of the lullaby came instead. Iggy was kneeling in front of me now, worry etched in his features, his arms ready to embrace me. "You never know dear, how much I love you, till you take my sunshine away." I launched myself into Iggy's arms, wrapping my arms around his middle, knocking him over and crying into his shirt.

They were both my sunshine's, my light that showed me the way. Fang was always the one to help my when I was panicking and Iggy was always aware when I wasn't. They always helped me and showed me the light when I could only see darkness. With Fang gone, the pathway's not as bright but I can still see. I love them both, equally more than the rest of the flock but Fang's no longer here…

* * *

We love her… the thought echoed through Iggy's mind once more, Fang's voice intertwined with his. Iggy held Max tighter to him as the force wrapped around the two of them. 'You'll stay with her and protect her. You'll be her sunshine…' 

"I'll be your sunshine, I'll protect you, I'm not going anywhere." Iggy whispered. The force felt warm.

* * *

There's a myth many people tell in areas the flock can overhear. When a person dies there are forty days for the person to say goodbye to all those around him before ascending into heaven. 

Fang's been around the flock for months, mainly around Max, and he can't seem to say goodbye… Angel says he's still saying sorry, she can still hear his faint thoughts. She wonders when he'll realize he's been forgiven a thousand times over but Fang's still around.

Perhaps if Icarus came back as a ghost he'd feel guilty for falling and perhaps it is Fang who feels guilty for falling and leaving everyone behind.

But how can anyone believe Fang's story, his turmoil and the turmoil he brought upon others? Perhaps in time his story will become a vague rumor, or rather, a modern myth.

* * *

Time passes, the leaves grow and fall, little children get older, and the teenagers find love, but all the while a photograph stands proudly where a flock – no family – lived in happiness when their family was still held together tightly like glue. Often the eldest of the family stares at the photograph in the dead of night, a small sad smile on her face, watching the boy in black, his dark eyes always piercing. "Time doesn't ravage you here." She would whisper some nights, for the dark boy would never betray in that point in time. 

As time passed she no longer stared at the photograph in the dead of night and when friends came over and asked about the boy in the photograph she would always reply with a happy smile, "He was my very own Icarus."

* * *

Tis done! This is technically the last chapter, you know, and an epilogue. Whoo epilogues. Sorry this took so long, my mind was on a complete blank. 

This is a story in which you learn to say goodbye, don'tcha think?

**_Challenge Time: _**What is the last chapter going to be called? (hint: look up 30 seconds to Mars)

**_Preview:_**

Epilogue:

(WARNING: This chapter may be short, the preview is subject to change.)

_She can't bring herself to call him by his name just yet... she named him but she can only call him 'Nick' for now. He's only five years old but he answers to both names, he's happy about who he's named after, his uncle, the undefeatable superhero, Fang._

Adieu  
**_Nightwing_**


	12. Epilogue: Was It A Dream?

Ze Epilogue. So random thing of the day: Somehow (which is really crazy and I have NO idea how) I'm going to become the next Hitler and kill all the Catholics. Dunno how that's gonna happen, I'm a Catholic after all. And this was all brought up by the question: If you COULD vote, would you vote for Obama or Clinton?

I'll let you find the lyrics on your own... It's very late, I have a four hour test tomorrow... someone save me before I die... of boredom.

Challengers for the past two chapters! Count them! Two! (chapter ten will be released at the end of the chapter.)

Chapter 11 Challengers: **Anony:** Right on the money! **free-birds fly at midnight: **No, I didn't even know 30 Seconds To Mars had that song but thanks for trying!

Please enjoy the final chapter to 30 Seconds

* * *

**_Epilogue: Was It A Dream?_**

* * *

"Nick!" Max called, running down the hill after a boy with jet-black hair. "Nick! Slow down!" Her voice was frantic. 

"But Mama! I wanna see him! I wanna see Uncle!" The young boy with pale skin turned around to stare with pouted blue and brown eyes. He watched his mother stop dead in her tracks as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Come on, Mama!" He called, knowing to break her from her trance. She began running again, this time to scoop her boy into her arms.

"What flowers do we have today for Uncle?" Max asked, hugging her boy close to her, a smile on her face.

"Zinnia's, yellow tulips, Sweetpea's, and Viscaria's!" The young boy chirped. Max laughed at his joy. Fang's voice was that sweet when he was young, she could see him in her own son… and she wondered if her son would turn out the same way.

"Tell me what they mean again, I think I've forgotten." Max smiled. She didn't forget, after all, she was the one who taught him the language of flowers.

"Zinnia's a daily remembrance, that's why you always bring them, remember?" Max nodded. "Yellow tulips are for a hopeless love, 'cause we all love him but he doesn't know… um… What's Sweetpea again?"

"Goodbye." Her voice was light enough to surprise Iggy who was walking in silence beside them. "It means thank you for a lovely time and I'll miss you."

"Right! And, and, and, Viscaria's are… um…"

"Will you dance with me?" Iggy stopped and held out a hand.

"Yes! That's exactly what it means!" Max smiled blissfully, continuing the walk. Iggy frowned and the boy's face became troubled.

"Don't you want to dance with Papa?" He asked.

"Of course I do but we can't stop, we're almost there. Run along now, I'll catch up in no time." She set him down and the boy took off running, the flowers cradled in his arms. She turned to Iggy, a sad expression on her face. "If it's not too much to ask can Nick's first visit with… him… be just with me?" Iggy knew the question was coming so it didn't surprise him.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop me sooner." Iggy smiled kindly at his wife. Of course he wasn't upset, he knew the shards were still there and though she didn't hurt as much when she was first dropped into his arms, there were still many things that belonged to Fang. "I'll meet you back at the house." Max nodded as Iggy gave her a kiss goodbye.

If this is a dream, Max felt tears at the edge of her thoughts; I'd surely hate it. If I wake up and the past ten years were a lie… if we were back in that room where we were told everything we did was just a dream… I'd die. If I found out he was still alive… I'd die inside…

"Mama!" The young boy whined and Max hurried to catch up, a smile on her lips. "This place is right, right?" He pointed to the marked grave, neatly kept as to not let wildlife overrun it.

"Yes." Max replied.

And the tears spilled.

"Mama! Mama! Are you okay? Mama?" Max fell to her knees, her face in her hands, after her son set down the flowers on top of the grave and he came running to her, attempting to wrap his arms around his mother.

A hand reached for her, a familiar young hand, battered and bruised from an Eraser battle, it shined clearly in the May sun. Her tears slowed as her eyes widened. The hand was not pale like the last time she saw it. She lifted her eyes and felt a tug on her shirt, as her son mumbled, "Isn't that Uncle, Mama?" One hand fell to her lap as another reached out tentatively towards the glowing hand as her wide eyes drank in the features that should have changed in the past ten years.

Max remembered the familiar warmth, the calloused hands, and the cool gaze he seemed to always keep. They were exactly the same. The cool dark eyes smiled as his expression remained still. The minuscule emotions, she remembered them all!

"Don't tell me this is a dream! Don't tell me you're trying to wake me up!" Max began sobbing. "I don't want this to be a dream! It's too late! It's too late!" How could she say she was happy with the life without him? Yes she missed him but she was happy. Suddenly the hand pulled her and his strong warm arms enveloped her, even if he was a bit shorter than her, holding her tightly as if never wanting to let go. Max looked up, seeing the eyes of her first love and seeing the absolute truth. This was no dream.

Max pulled away, the warmth lingering on her body and noticed the flower in his hand, a Viscaria. He tucked it with her hair, just behind the ear, the smile still inside his eyes. He held out his hand once again, how could she refuse?

And they danced. To an outsider, she'd be dancing with the wind; to Max and her son, he was there dancing with his love. They pulled away after the imaginary song and Fang knelt in front of the young boy, a small smile crept to his lips.

One hand was on the boy's head and the other held flowers which came out of nowhere. Pink carnations, striped carnations, Cyclamens, purple hyacinths, and roses of all colors, all in a beautiful bouquet. His face turned to Max for a few moments, with a gaze that said 'goodbye and thank you' like Sweetpea, and turned back to face the boy knowing the boy's name well. He placed the bouquet in the boy's hand and kissed his forehead, disappearing in the dazzling sun.

"Mama, Mama!" Max gazed at her son with stunned eyes before shaking herself from her stupor. She bent over, curious of what he had to say. "He told me to give these to you, he told me he'd always be here for us. Mama, he's our guardian angel!"

"Yes!" Max laughed, the bouquet in one hand as she held her son's in the other, "He most certainly is!"

* * *

Angel frowned for the billionth time that night. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Max asked, the frown was bothersome. 

"It's really quiet." Angel mumbled. "I can't hear him anymore…" Her clear blue eyes lit up in alarm, staring in fear at Max. "I can't hear him anymore!"

"Hear who?" Max asked as calmly as possible though her voice was trembling. He couldn't have, could he? "Hear who, Angel? I need to know. Is it…" Max gulped, "Fang?"

"Yes, Mama?" Max's gaze turned suddenly to the living room to the little boy looking over the couch, both of his eyes a dark brown color but filled with a smile and curiosity. Max's eyes widened at the realization her son's eyes used to be different colors, one was blue and the other a light hazel brown. And now they were dark brown, almost pitch black. It was Fang's childish face staring back at her. The smile in his eyes belonged to Fang… and the other, to her son.

_Yes, Fang._ Angel's voice echoed through Max's mind. Angel was looking downcast at her lap, watching herself twiddle her fingers.

"Nothing Nick, it's nothing. I'll be back, just a little night flight." Max shakily stood up, accidentally knocking over a bar stool only to have Angel catch it moments later but Max was already gone, all Angel ever knew was hearing the rustle of Max's wings.

* * *

Iggy tugged his son back into his arms, tickling him and listening to the blissful giggles. Max can't bring herself to call him by his name just yet, Iggy noticed, she named him but she can only call him 'Nick' for now. He's only five years old but he answers to both names, he's happy about who he's named after, his uncle, the undefeatable superhero Fang. 

She's probably using super speed, Iggy thought to himself as he carried his son through the dark hall, the boy sleeping soundly. Tucking Fang under the covers he smiled towards the sound of the heartbeat. "That's your heartbeat, Fang. I know you live in him. He's like your incarnation, you were just refusing to join. I'm thinking you're wondering how I know, aren't you? I haven't lost my touch, I still remember what you feel like, though I think it's your heartbeat that gives it all away. I know he looks like you, even if I can't see him. I'm expecting his wings to turn black soon, you know that. He's going to be your copy and yet not at all." Iggy spoke quietly to his son, brushing the jet-black hair from his face.

"How come you knew?" Max mumbled, suddenly in the doorway. "I watched him disappear and I didn't think anything of it. And now he's… our son. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Max," Iggy shook his head, gesturing Max to come closer, "look at him, he'll look like Fang because he is Fang , but he's going to grow up differently. He'll never have to know the School, he'll never have to know a White Coat. Maybe this time around we'll see a Fang who doesn't have a poker face, he'll laugh freely. What matters is how we raise him, Max, he won't be exactly the same but there are some characteristics about him that won't change. He wants to watch over you, over us, in the closest way possible. He doesn't want to forget you, Max, but he had to say goodbye. He can no longer be the boy who betrayed us."

"… Yeah…" Max's gaze softened towards her son.

"Hey, Fang." Max sat down at the edge of the bed, calling her son his true name. "I have a little story to tell you." The boy, Fang, mumbled claiming he wanted to sleep. "I know, I know." Fang opened his eyes a little, his bleary black eyes held mild curiosity and anticipation. "There once was a boy who made his wings from wax, you know what his name was?"

"What?" Fang's mumbled reply came back, slipping into a dream while imagining him as the boy.

"Icarus." And the story began once again through the nothing it began from.

* * *

Did you know I began to cry? I began to cry writing this, of course it wasn't much since I was typing in plain view of my parents... Anyway, El Fin. I totally want to know what you guys think about this story over all. I'm curious 'cause I think this was an ideal ending. 

Chapter 10 Challengers: O.o **unlabled** is the only winner of this challenge! As for Myrah, **Anony**, **free-birds fly at midnight**, and **max ride girl** all guessed it was.

Thank you guys for reading!

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


End file.
